


Cat Cafe in Midorijima

by SonicoSenpai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cat Cafés, Cat Ears, Cats (like the animals), Consensual, Consensual Sex, Contracts, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Figging, First Day At Work, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Relationship, Frottage, Good Samaritan, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Punishment, Sexual Harassment, Tails, Watching Netflix and Making Out, Workplace, cleaning wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: A crossover universe--contemporary college/university setting that will focus primarily on Konoe's workplace, where he has found himself a new part-time job at a cat cafe.He is attending university as a music major, and we start the fiction with him at his first day at work. The owner and manager of the cafe is a mysterious Two Cane named Sebastian, who is very fond of cats. Konoe is surprised to find that he is the only boy at this cat/maid cafe. Of course, he has to sign a contract in order to work there. Let's see where this story goes.I'll be updating tags as needed.





	1. My first day at work

**Author's Note:**

> This new fic is the result of my broken arm and wrist. Sorry about the delay in updates, people, I am going nuts. I have several chapters that I have been very, very slowly working on, but I ended up starting a new work out of frustration.

My first day on the job is not at all what I expect. I was recruited for this job the last time I got my hair trimmed—the stylist suggested I leave it longer and a bit scruffy, so my golden blonde hair is past my shoulders now. The cat cafe’s owner, Sebastian, happened to be there at the same time. He is a dashing fellow—I found him rather enchanting—and he started chatting with me. I don’t usually chat with strangers as I'm fairly reserved, but as it happened, I’ve been looking for a part-time job to help offset living expenses while I’m at university. 

Sebastian suggested I’d be a great addition to his unique cafe, which he both owns and manages. He looked trustworthy, and since he was getting his hair cut at the same time, and also seemed fascinated by my ears, I accepted.

I am, as it seems, the _only_ male waitperson on staff, and I wonder if the owner made a mistake when I walk into the cafe. The entirety of the waitstaff is dressed in maid outfits—short black dresses with white aprons, all wearing cat ears and tails. I’m a little appalled. When I walk in, the staff goes a little crazy. 

“Master, welcome!”

“This is your first time visiting with us, isn’t us?”

“Oh, my god, I’ve heard of Ribika and seen pictures online, but I’ve never seen one in person before! You are _adorable_!” 

“Please, put him in my section!”

My ears flatten when my tail is touched, and I bristle up my fur and more cooing happens all around, and to my relief, Sebastian appears.

“Ah, Konoe, welcome! Ladies, meet our newest waiter. This is Konoe. He’ll be working with you as of today.”

They stare and gape at me—in my jeans and plain tee-shirt and hoodie—I didn’t dress up since Sebastian said the uniform is included, but now, I’m downright nervous.

Several customers look up as well—most seats are intimate booths with just one person occupying each. And strangely enough, all of the guests are men—I notice there are hardly any couples here.

“Come on back, Konoe, and I’ll get your uniform and have you fill out the paperwork.”

A little chill goes through my shoulders, and I wonder if this job is really a good fit for me. I grew up alone—in my little village—and when Sisa discovered the existence of other people on our planet, I decided to emigrate for college. But I have never liked to be touched, and I have a feeling I will be touched a lot at this job. 

I follow the manager to the locker room and figure I can quit if it’s not a good fit. He tells me to change first and then come to his office to fill out the paperwork.

My uniform is (thankfully) a little different from the maid uniform. Mine still is pretty feminine looking, but I get to wear knee-length shorts under my waist apron and I don’t have to wear a dress. Other than the shorts—with suspender socks—it looks a lot like an old-fashioned butler’s uniform, I think—and I end up altering it slightly to fit my tail. I come out of the locker room looking around shyly, and several of the other waitresses squeal in delight.

“That’s so cute!”  
  
“You’re adorable!”

“My friends have always wanted to come here but were embarrassed since they are girls—now _you_ can serve them! It will be perfect!”

“Too sweet!”

“Boss, who will Konoe be shadowing today? Me, please!” 

“Now, ladies, behave yourselves,” the manager says, fixing his dark hair—he is dressed in elegant butler attire himself, sporting long trousers and coattails. He has strange red eyes and black hair, and he is appraising me carefully. “I don’t want you chasing off our first real kitten on his first day. Come, let’s see to your contract.”

I go into his office and pull out my ID and social security card—both of which are required for employment in this country, the university told me. The contract is several pages of fine print, and I confess I only skim it since Sebastian is talking to me the entire time.

“So you’re a student? What are you studying?” 

“Oh, um—music,” I say, struggling to understand the words. I can read the language, but the contract is written in some kind of weird legalese. 

“Ah—I know—don’t worry about these papers. Basically, this is an employment contract, as required by law. There’s nothing sinister there, but my lawyer said I needed to draw one up for all my employees. Just sign here.”

He shows me where to sign, and I take a pen and sign. The moment I sign the paper, however, I feel something strange surging up in my chest—it feels like I do when I sing, and in fact, my song almost spills out of my body, much to my embarrassment. But I hold it back, just in time. I get a severe headache, suddenly. And Sebastian immediately offers me a glass of lemonade.

“Oh, are you all right? Your kind—Ribika—you don’t sign many contracts, do you?” 

“Um, no,” I say, rubbing my temple.

“Drink up that lemonade and you’ll feel much better. I’ve heard that your people practice some magic. Did you grow up in a village that used magic?”

“Ah, not really. We had a medicine man, of course, and we didn’t really drink coffee except for medicinal purposes. Nothing more than that, really.”

“I see,” Sebastian says, smiling slightly. “Do you find you need to rest a lot?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, my cats I have at home sleep for hours every day,” he says. “I wonder if you sleep a lot, too.”

“Oh, no. Just about twelve hours a day,” I say.

“Twelve hours?” Sebastian looks surprised.

“What? Is that a lot?”

“Um, no,” he smiles at me. “I’ll just make sure you get your breaks. If you want to take a little nap, feel free to use my office or the couch in the lounge.”

“Thank you,” I say, returning his smile.

“How’s your head?” 

“Much better. I’m ready to work, I think.” I was surprised I got a headache from signing that paper. But still, I feel much better now. Maybe it is a thing about signing contracts, but I don't remember feeling like this when I signed the papers for my lease. 

Strangely, Sebastion rubs my ears gently at the base, and while the touch startles me, it’s not unpleasant. It makes a strange shiver run down my spine and makes my fur fluff out.

“My cats at home like this a lot, too. You remind me of one of them, Konoe. I’m sure you’ll do well here. Just remember the most important rule—and that is to treat the customer like a king and he will always return for more.” Then, he leads me out of the office and addresses a server a little older than me who has dark hair, saying, “Mai-chan, why don’t you show him the ropes today? Konoe, follow her around until you feel comfortable, and she will show you where everything is. You’ve waited tables before, haven’t you?”

I have, but never in a place like this.

Mai-chan makes a slightly squeaky noise and she claps her hands. “I’m so excited! We’re going to have so much fun!”  
  
I spend the first hour getting used to the set-up and I’ve already checked out the menu and prices before-hand, and I take a few orders as well. I also get to sample a few items from the menu. However, the sampling part—well, it’s slightly weird.

“Do you eat anything?” The manager asks.

“Um, pretty much,” I say. “I’m not picky.” I notice a lot of humans are picky eaters. In my village, we didn't have a lot to eat when I was younger, so I love the options here in Midorijima.

“You don’t have an all-meat diet?”

“Uh, no.” That would be ridiculously unhealthy, but I wonder if that’s a thing here with these Two-Canes, er, humans. They have so many weird diets and allergies, too! It’s just weird. Maybe having so much food available isn’t always a good thing, I guess?

But whenever I’m given something to try, Sebastian holds it _just_ out of my reach and insists on _feeding_ it to me himself. At first, he is subtle, like waiting till my hands are full of dishes either going out to the dining room or coming back into the kitchen and then saying, “Oh, here—try a bite of this cake.” But then, it becomes less subtle as the day goes on. I am not the only one who notices this is odd, either, and Mai-chan can't keep her comments to herself.

“Hmm, I wonder if he likes you?” She asks, in a teasing voice. It’s annoying, and I click my tongue trying to indicate my irritation, but she just smiles. “Frankly, it’s a bit of a relief. We were all wondering what his type was.” To this comment, I just roll my eyes.

Though my shift started at 3 PM, I’m already waiting my own tables by 4:30 PM. It’s a nice stream of customers that increases steadily—and I get more and more as the evening goes on. The tables start filling up, too, with university students closer to my age (some who are quite drunk) starting around 8 PM, or with guys who want to flirt with the girls (in my case, boy) in skimpy outfits—and I get a surprising number of them who think I’m a girl—I think—or else who don’t care one way or the other.

I really don’t care about their preferences—they can sleep with whoever they like and prefer whoever they choose. But I _do_ mind having my tail and ass groped and my ears stroked. I dislike it. At first, many customers don’t notice the difference between me and the other waitstaff. But as soon as my fur fluffs out or my tail flicks, or my ears twitch, they definitely notice. Those are reflexes I can’t help, though I really do try to suppress them. And many customers make a huge fuss about the fact that I am Ribika, too. It starts to get slightly taxing, to put it mildly.

I am assigned one of the rowdier groups in my section—to see how I will handle them—and I _may_ have rather roughly (and repeatedly) swatted someone’s hand away from my ass. But he takes it quite well and is not deterred. Even if he can’t tell I’m male from my figure, he’s got to know after I take his order, yet he doesn’t stop grabbing at me.

I get it. I'm small for a human, and I do have slightly wider hips than most males. I can't help how I look. But I am very muscular. I don't look like a girl, I don't think.

“I _love_ your type—you can dress however you want, but you can’t hide who you _really_ are,” the customer says. I have no idea what that is supposed to mean.

Mai-chan says we aren’t _required_ to submit to their touches but that our tips aren’t nearly as good if we _don’t_. But they tip me pretty well, despite my consistent standoffish behavior. She says it’s probably because they think I’m tsundere, but I don’t understand what that word means, either.

I’m on my third rowdy group—the last before closing, I hope, and they can’t decide what to order. I make a few suggestions, which helps—until I bring out the food. Then one of the guests decides to feed me a bite from his own fork. He calls it “an indirect kiss.” Even after I decline, he insists, and I still refuse. When his friend stands up to pin my hands behind my back and I start to struggle, claws drawn, hissing and growling, Sebastian finally comes out to state it’s impolite and off limits to touch the waitstaff.

“Please mind your manners or find service elsewhere,” he says firmly, and those frightening red eyes of his seem to glow.

The entire interaction unnerves me quite a bit—especially when the one insisting on feeding me leaves. He basically leaves his friends with the bill, too, and they apologize profusely and tip well. Sebastian helps me finish that table.

“So you have actual claws?” Mai-chan asks.

“I do, but I try not to draw them if I can help it,” I say. “It’s pretty aggressive where I come from to draw claws and bare fangs.”

“You can bare your fangs, too? I didn’t know you could hiss and growl,” Aoi-chan says. She’s a cute brunette working till close as well.

We finish the work and there’s surprisingly little to do for clean-up. Sebastian is very efficient. He says he will finish the books and dismisses us, and I have my next shift tomorrow. I’ve made almost twice my hourly wage in tips, which is a great surprise.

I’m the last to leave—I let the girls change first, and then I change back into my street clothes and head out toward my place. I live in off-campus housing, my own studio apartment not far from campus. But I’m about a block from the cafe, walking down a dark alley, when I hear a voice speaking behind me. 

“I’ve never met one of you cat-people before. I find you interesting. Are you furry just on your tail and ears, or do you have fur _other_ places, too?”

I recognize the voice as that customer who was harassing me just a little while ago.

“That’s none of your business,” I hiss, and I keep walking, quickly—heading toward the street and out of the alley, hopefully with brighter lighting and more people—specifically, more _witnesses_. 

“Where are you going, kitty-kitty? I think you’d be cute with a collar around your neck and a leash! Maybe even a bell? You’re a stray, aren’t you?”

I feel a hand brushing my tail and my fur bristles. My fangs bare and I draw my claws, but I keep walking—faster and faster.

“I’m not interested.”

“I’m not your type? Or are you just hard to tame? I don’t mind you a little feral, you know?”

I start to get pretty worried since that customer is a _lot_ bigger than me.

“Take a hint!” I yell, and I break into a run. But I’m not fast enough. He grabs my tail and yanks it hard—and that’s my weakest point. I scream—as loud as I can, hoping to attract attention from the street. “Get away from me! I said I’m not interested! Get your hands off me!”

“Aw, come on, kitten! You wouldn’t be flirting with me and working in a place like that if you weren’t interested—”

I pull my claws across his chest, feeling them connect with the skin underneath his shirt and drawing blood, and he yells.

“What the fuck?! God damn it, you little bitch! You’re going to pay for that!”

But even my attack doesn’t make him release me. He’s really scaring me now, and my fur is all fluffed out. 

“But damn if you don’t look pretty all fluffy like this!” His hand strokes through the fur on my tail and the other grabs both of mine and pins them behind my back. I’m slammed up roughly against the wall, and my head hits with a painful thump, making stars sparkle in the outer edges of my vision. “I wanted to invite you back to my place, but we can do it right here, too. It seems you like it rough, don’t you?”

He kisses me on the mouth, and it's _so_ disgusting to feel his tongue trying to invade my mouth. I purse my lips closed tight so he can’t get inside me, and I try turning my face away, but this makes him swiftly turn my body around and slam me up against the wall, face-first. My cheek smashes against the dirty wall, and it smells gross!

“I see. You're not much of a kisser, eh? You’ve got fangs anyway, and you’re probably prone to biting, huh? Well, I can skip the foreplay,” he growls at the nape of my neck. A shiver of fear crawls down my spine, and he pushes my hands up higher on my back, making me yell in pain. “Wow! You have such a nice voice!”

I try to make more noise, but I can’t really form actual words—I try calling for help, but my shoulders are cramping and my arms are in incredible pain. I’m afraid he’s going to dislocate my shoulder with the way my arms are pinned behind my back. And then I feel his hand fumbling at the waist of my jeans, reaching for my belt, and I start to panic for real. That helps me get my voice back.

“Get the fuck off me! Get your hands off my clothes! Get away from me and don’t touch me!” I am still struggling as hard as I can, but he is much bigger and stronger than I am.

I forgot to mention—in Sisa, where I am from, I am a smaller breed of Ribika. Most Two Cane (or humans) are slightly larger in stature than I am. It makes for uncomfortable moments in fights like this. I am the height of a short human female, which doesn’t help most situations, it seems.

Suddenly, a pleasant scent fills my nose and a soft, low growl fills my ears. It’s another cat! There are other Ribika in Midorijima, but not many. This one seems to have come to my aid, however, since in a swift moment, the pressure on my shoulders is released. I also hear the guy behind me make a strange, strangled sound.

“Can’t you take a hint? The kitten said he wasn’t interested,” a pleasant, calm voice purrs—oddly in a gentle tone.

But right afterward, I hear the awful thud of the attacker's body slamming up against the wall opposite of where I am cowering. 

“Wha—?! I didn’t know he was with you! I wouldn’t have touched him otherwise!”

“It doesn’t matter if he was ‘with’ anyone. If he says he isn’t interested, he isn’t interested.” The other cat’s voice sounds really nice in my ears. I turn around to look at him, and I’m a little surprised at the sight. He is gorgeous. Tall, lean, and muscular, he has long silver fur and matching long hair, down to his waist. He has a single pale blue eye, shimmering in the moonlight. His right eye is covered by a black eyepatch. He’s dressed in a black trench coat and dark jeans, and he looks… very handsome.

He’s definitely not from anywhere around my village. His ears are small proportionally, and his tail is longer than mine, too—even for his stature. He looks so elegant and refined, his face chiseled; even his voice and scent are attractive. It’s a little unnerving. I don’t know if it’s because he stepped in to help me or if I really feel this way, though.

I’m standing here, trying to keep my jaw from gaping and stop myself from drooling, while rubbing my sore shoulders, just watching the scene unfold. Also, the back of my head and my cheek hurt, I realize. The man who attacked me ends up running away, leaving me alone with the silver cat who saved me.

“Um, thank you,” I say, honestly grateful for his help. “You really saved me.” 

To my surprise, the silver cat looks down on me with a critical eye.

“What are you doing here, this time of night, walking alone in an alley like this? It’s an incredibly stupid thing to do!” His voice is sharp. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Taken aback, my ears lower.

“Um, n-no. I-i w-was just w-walking home from w-work. I-it was m-my f-first day and h-he was a c-customer at the c-cafe who w-was b-bothering m-me—”

“So he waited for you and followed you? That’s even worse! That’s even stupider!” He snaps.

“I-i’m s-sorry,” I can’t stop stammering, and I know I should look away, especially with my ears drooping and my tail shamefully between my legs, but I just can’t bring myself to do that. He’s just… too pretty, I guess?

“You’re sorry? You could have been hurt seriously! In fact, your head is bleeding. To me, it looked like he was interested in something else, too. Is that what you wanted?!”

He is speaking so sharply to me—like he’s my parent or something—and really, he can’t be that much older than me—maybe only five years, in fact.

“You know, it was my first day on the job today, and I’m new to the area,” I say, more assertively. “I appreciate your help. I really do. But you don’t have to be a jerk about it!”

“A jerk?! Hmph.” He looks down at me, eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Would you rather I had just kept walking?”

“N-no! I said thank you. I really do appreciate your help, and I don’t know what would have happened if—” 

“I do! I _do_ know! And I think you do, too! If you don’t, you’re an utterly, completely, helplessly stupid cat!” The silver cat snaps at me.

What the _hell_? Who the _hell_ does he think he is? I feel hot under the collar and filled with rage. I still can’t bring myself to look away, though. I’m angry that he’s being such a… prick about this!

“Why did you stop, anyway?! If you were just going to be such a jerk about this?”

The silver cat looks sort of surprised I asked, and he doesn’t answer right away. His tail sways back and forth slightly, but he doesn't look as pissed as I feel.

“I, um, heard your voice, calling for help.”

“You could have kept walking,” I snap again. I feel bad for snapping at the cat who saved me, but I can't control myself.

“Your voice,” he says again, his own voice now soft, and he breaks eye contact. What the hell? I'm filled with confusion, which breaks up my anger.

“What about it?” I say, grumpily. 

“You have a really nice voice,” he says, softly. His tone has changed again, softening even more. Maybe he isn’t the jerk I thought he was. “It, um, seemed to call to me.”

Shocked, I don’t say anything for a moment, and the silver cat looks back at me.

“Well, thank you for stopping,” I say.

“Hmph,” the silver cat huffs slightly. I don’t say anything else for a minute, feeling a little anger building back up in spite of myself. But then, he asks, “Are you all right? Why don’t you come with me and I’ll check out your injuries? You won’t be able to clean that yourself. I don’t live far from here, or I can walk you home.”

I’m _shocked_. Absolutely shocked.

Of course, I’m going to agree. He may be a bit of a jerk, but he seems kind of caring underneath. He stopped, after all. Perhaps he just doesn’t know how to express his concern, I’d guess. Maybe he was worried? He is kind of like an older brother or dad that way, I guess. But on the outside—holy shit! He is cute.

“We can go to my place. I’m a student.”

“What? You’re going to invite me to your place? Just like that?” He asks.

“Well, sure. You saved me, after all.” 

He sighs again, putting his hand on his temple.

“You are an utterly, hopelessly stupid cat,” he sighs.

I can’t help growling. 

“Wasn’t it your idea?” I ask, angrily. 

“Yes, but you just _met_ me. I could easily take advantage of you.” 

“So, would it be better for me to go to your place? That seems even less safe to me,” I say. “As far as you know, I could have a big scary roommate.”

“Do you?” He asks.

“Um, no.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“I figure if you rush in to save me, then you bawl me out like you’re my mom, you probably aren’t going to hurt me after all that.” I look up at him, and he bristles his fur when I say he’s like my mom, but his facial expression stays neutral.

Finally, however, he smiles.

“Have it your way.” 

And we start walking toward my apartment.


	2. Getting to know you over a head injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe is introduced to the cat who saved him from the attacker in the alley--Rai, a fellow student at the university. Rai walks him back to his apartment and it turns out he is kinda fluffy on the inside, too.
> 
> A surprisingly sweet (and short) update. Oh my fucking god.
> 
> I wrote it while waiting at the dentist. :) For reals.

By the time we get to my apartment, the silver cat has introduced himself as Rai. He is also a university student. He’s studying some of engineering that is beyond my comprehension—and he’s just started the master’s program. That means he is probably at least four years older than me. 

He looks a lot bigger than me, though. I notice he deliberately has slowed his stride when we walk, which is nice. He’s become quite a bit less of a jerk on the walk back to my place.

“Let’s check out the injury to your head first. You seem to be walking all right—but you look exhausted. Is this from your injury or from something else?”

“Oh, yeah—I had a long shift today. I am tired. I was on my feet all day.”

“Where do you work?”

“There’s a cafe right about a block from where you found me. I just started there today.” I deliberately leave out that it’s a _cat_ cafe or a _maid_ cafe. I'm not embarrassed, but this rather elegant, smart, masters degree engineering student doesn't need to know those details, does he? 

I unlock the door to my walk-up first-floor studio efficiency apartment and usher him inside. He has to duck his head at the front door—which is impressive in itself. And by the _gods_ , he has a nice ass. I try my best not to stare as he walks in front of me, but it’s obvious he's aware of his assets with the way he’s swishing his pretty tail around. His fur is so long and silky, too—and quite perfect. I make a conscious effort not to gape or leer. But I've never been so close to someone quite this good looking before, and it's a little unsettling.

“Do you have peroxide or alcohol? Alcohol might sting but it won’t bleach your hair.”

I don’t really care about my hair getting bleached, but I suppose it might look like I have mange once it grows out and my boss might not appreciate it. I fetch the first aid kit and alcohol from the bathroom and sit down on the couch at arm's length from the silver cat. Rai pulls me nearly into his lap. It’s slightly unnerving but I suppose this is what regular, normal cats do. I didn’t grow up with anyone around me, and I try not to flinch.

“I think I might know that cafe. If it's the one I'm thinking of, I’m a little surprised to hear you’re working there,” Rai says. “Are you the only male?"

I flick my tail and flatten my ears. How does _he_ know? I wonder if he’s a regular guest. I peek up at him briefly. He probably would be an extremely popular customer. But the waitstaff working today had never seen a Ribika in person before me. And he is _definitely_ memorable.

“I, um, well, yes. I really didn’t know anything about the cafe. I was recruited by the owner while getting my hair cut last week. He approached me, suggesting I’d be a good fit. He has been wanting more female customers and said I’d be a good addition, in that respect. But I guess I didn’t know anything about it.” 

“You agreed to work there before you’d even _seen_ the place?” Rai stops what he’s doing and sounds flabbergasted.

“He said I'd just be waiting tables!” I say defensively. 

“You’re awfully naive. You could have ended up waiting tables in your underwear or worse! Jeez, you’re quite possibly the greenest kitten I’ve ever met! It’d almost be refreshing if it weren't so, I don't know, worrisome?!”

Worrisome? Why would he need to worry about a perfect stranger?! I growl a little but I realize he isn’t really being mean. He continues gently cleaning off the wound on my head, but the alcohol burns. It must be a much bigger gash than I realized. 

“Ouch—that hurts!”

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “That means it’s working. You’ve got a big scrape here, but it's not very deep, and nothing that looks like it needs stitches. So you should be fine.”

He cleans up my cheek as well, putting some antibiotic ointment on it. It’s weird to watch him, though—he is concentrating while looking closely at my face. I kind of wonder what he sees—and I find myself feeling a little embarrassed at being so closely examined, and my cheeks feel hot and heat floods my ears. 

“Hmm,” he says. “I’ve never seen a kitten with pink ears before. Cute.”

His comment flusters me even more and I drop my gaze.

“I can do the rest myself,” I say, and I know I sound childish.

“It’s fine. Let me help.” He smiles—and he has such a nice smile that I let him continue. He’s just enchanting when he smiles. But his fangs are kind of scary. It’s no wonder the other guy left me alone. I’d be afraid, too, meeting him in an alley. Except… his eye is such a beautiful color: a perfect pale blue—like Sisa’s winter sky, I think.

I have made myself feel flustered again, and I look down, not really knowing what to say or how to behave.

“Um, thank you. You’re very kind.” I glance back up and meet his gaze, and I see his ears flatten slightly, almost as though he disagrees with my statement. But he doesn’t say anything for a while.

“Did you move here recently?” He finally asks.

“Yeah, I just started this semester, and I moved less than a month ago.”

“Where are you from originally?”

“Karou.”

“Ah. The south?”

“Yeah. You?” 

“Setsura.” 

“I see.” I’ve heard of Setsura. It’s known for its breed of large, warlike hunter cats—just like the one in front of me. “Are all the cats from your village as big as you?”

“I guess I’m about average. Some are bigger.”

“Huh. I'd be the size of a baby there?”

He smiles. “Maybe. What about you? Do the cats in your village all have ears as big as yours?”

“My ears aren’t big!” I protest, flattening them—and without realizing it, I’ve brought a hand up to my head, touching one of them. My ears are larger than his, not only proportionally, triangular in shape as opposed to rounded, and covered in thick, plush short fur instead of long.

“Let me see those things for a minute,” he says quietly, moving his hands from the back of my head to my ears. “They are like bat wings. Can you hear really well?” He does something to them—but I can’t tell what. He hums and then I hear a soft chuckle. What did he do? “They are so soft! Maybe they help with your voice?” 

“What about my voice?” He said something about it earlier when we were in the alley. I look up at his eye, so pretty and clear and blue. And his lashes are super long. I kind of feel like I want to groom his eyelashes when I look at them. I get a strange feeling in my chest.

“It’s nice. Maybe your hearing is sensitive, and that helps your musical ability?” He looks around my apartment. “I don’t see an instrument. Do you sing?” 

“Ah, n-not exactly. A-at least, not publicly,” I say, feeling my cheeks flush. I know my ears are heating upagain since he is staring at them obviously.

“Gods, your ears are really  _adorable_.” He smiles again. “So—what. For your major—do you write music? Study music theory? Therapy? History? Sound engineering?” His ears perk up at his own suggestion of sound engineering, almost hopeful. That is kind of cute, almost like laughing at his own joke, and I hate to disappoint him.

“Oh, um, I write music, mostly, and I do, um, sing, a little. For my classes. But only, like, when it’s absolutely required. Like when I auditioned.” I’m hoping this will deter him from asking me to perform, but I realize my mistake too late. 

“I would _love_ to hear you sing.” His voice is low and hopeful. He pauses for a moment, just watching me. My ears feel hot—and very strange. I reach my hand up to touch one of them—and it’s actually inside out. What the fuck?! Did he do that? It's _embarrassing_!

“Hey!” I say, looking at him. I twitch it several times and turn it back the right way, then lick my hand to fix the fur. Suspiciously, I look at his face, and he grins. Slightly worried, I twitch my left ear—and it feels odd, too. Damn it! He turned it inside out as well! What the hell? I shake my head vigorously after righting it. I’m _terribly_ embarrassed.

“Mine don’t do that anymore—they haven’t since I was a kid and grew into them,” he says softly. “I was just wondering if yours would, and they do, and they are _adorable_. They look like you haven’t grown into them yet.”

“The hell?!” I mutter.

“And you didn’t answer my question. Do all the cats in your village have ears like yours? Are they all your size, too?” His voice is low and husky, soft—almost teasing, but not quite.

“Yeah, they do. And yes, I’m about average.” That’s a lie—about my height and about my ears. My ears are slightly large for my size _and_ I’m short, even for my village. I was shorter than average. Not incredibly short, but _kind_ of short. But what he doesn’t know isn’t going to kill him. “What’s it to you?”

“I bet your village is very, very cute. Little houses. Little cats with big ears. I wish I could see it. Do they have tails like yours, too? I’ve never seen a tail like yours.”

I’ve been touched a lot today and I’ve disliked most of the touching. But for some reason his touch is different. I’m not sure how this happened, but he has gotten extremely close to me. Like—he is hovering right above me. I know he’s bigger than me—but I’m on the couch and he is practically on top of me, his hand is grasping my tail, and he’s running his claws through my fur. It’s sending little shivers down my tail up into my spine and back, all the way through my shoulders. It’s a weird sensation, and an embarrassing sighing sound is leaking from my mouth. I close my mouth quickly to make myself be quiet.

“N-no,” I say quietly, thinking I should shrink away from the touch, but unsure exactly how to escape it. He’s in front of me but has me pinned against the couch with his arm wrapped around my body. “It’s just always been like this.” I dislike the shape of my tail, and I look at his again. He has a nice, straight tail—long and elegant with perfect white fur, and it’s changed how it’s moving since he’s been here. Now it's sort of swishing from side to side in an almost pushy mannerism, slightly bristled at the base.

“Mmm, you smell nice, too.” I can feel his nose in my hair, nuzzling the base of my ears. I am nervous he is going to turn my ears inside out again—and then I think, my gods, he is _really_ close to me. I feel a damp touch at the tip of one of my ears, and I notice I am licked. He is actually _licking_ me!

He brings the hand that is not stroking my tail up to my face, tilting my chin to keep me from ducking away from the incredibly strange and ticklish touch of that tongue—while he continues grooming my ear.

“Let me just fix your fur—sorry for turning your ears inside out earlier. That wasn’t very nice of me. I was teasing and I will make your fur all smooth and pretty again.” His voice is soft and husky—and so incredibly _sexy_. It makes a sort of melty feeling seep my body through my ears and I start to relax instead of trying to escape.

His tongue is much rougher than mine, but no one has ever licked my ears before—at least not that I can remember. And it’s _such_ a sensitive area—the skin is thin and unprotected, and I can tell exactly what direction my fur is pointing and how it should be. When he grooms it, he combs it first in the wrong direction before righting it again. Before my fur is fixed, I feel a slight sense of anxiety and my heart starts to race. When he brushes it the right way, I'm flooded with a wonderful sense of relief and relaxation.

Then I realize I am making noise as he is grooming me that is indicating these feelings exactly and rather embarrassingly—and he is humming softly as he grooms me as well. It's surprisingly intimate, and I feel like I want to kiss him or groom him as well, but I am trapped here. I feel slightly stifled. It's not a bad feeling, though—this hot, stifled feeling. It feels sort of safe and comforting. It's weird and unfamiliar, though, and strangely nostalgic.

“Ah—um, i-isn’t that e-enough?” I ask. “I’m sure that is f-fine.”

“Are you going to try to tell me you dislike it?” He whispers. 

“I-it’s n-not that,” I stammer.

“You’ve never had someone groom your ears?” He leans back and looks at me—that clear blue eye peering down at me, and even his gaze makes me shiver. He is incredibly handsome. I wonder what the hell he is doing in my apartment! I feel my fangs bare despite my best effort to hide them. I can't help myself. “They are made for grooming. I can hardly help it.” He smiles again.

“I’m s-sorry,” I say, shrinking against the couch and holding my hand up to my lips.

“You’re sorry?” Rai laughs. “Don’t apologize. Just take responsibility! You can’t be too careful when inviting perfect strangers into your home.”

Then, before I know what’s happened, my chin is lifted up ever so gently, my hands are grabbed, and my mouth is kissed—and he feels so _hot_! I gasp in surprise, opening my jaw—and that is when the silver cat’s tongue invades my mouth. Every bit of fur on my body bristles all at once—all over, even the fur just below my belly button—and I sigh—not because I’m scared, but because it feels so good! It really just feels amazing! His tongue is slender and muscular, and he tastes nice—it rubs against my tongue and fangs, and then against the back of my mouth which induces a purr and makes me arch my back and relax, and he pulls me a little closer to his firm, large body. 

I also haven’t been kissed like this—ever. It takes me by surprise but I really rather like it, and I can’t stop myself from purring wetly in response. When he pulls away, I blink my eyes several times, looking up at him.

“Do you kiss every cat you help after seeing to their injuries?” I ask quietly, not quite knowing what to say after that.

Rai hums slightly and pets my ears indulgently. 

“Only if he has such a nice voice and pink ears,” he purrs softly. Then he lowers his lips to my head once more and licks my ears again. “Ah, I missed a spot.”

I’m not sure what to do now. Like—should I offer him something to drink? It was rude of me not to do so when we first walked in. 

“Um. Can I get you something to drink?” I ask, glancing away shyly. I’m feeling very shy now—awkward after he kissed me like that. I kind of want to kiss him again, but I'm a little nervous about what might happen if I did. What happens after kissing? Should I ask for his number? Shouldn't I invite him out on a date first? And my gods, what am I even thinking?!

“I really shouldn’t stay. You look exhausted and you need to rest. Are you going to be all right here on your own? You have something to eat, right?” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you have class early tomorrow?”

“Uh, no. No classes till afternoon.”

“Okay. And work?” 

“Not till the evening.”

“All right. Do me a favor and walk on the main road, especially _after_ your shift. You are liable to be targeted if you work at that place. So stay on well-lit roads when you walk to and from work. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but if it’s late and you ever want an escort, feel free to call me.”  
  
Rai writes a number down on a post-it I have on my counter. He looks up at me earnestly.

“Really. You’ll never bother me. And if I can’t make it, I probably know someone trustworthy who can help you, especially while you’re still getting used to the city, okay?”

“Um, okay.” I wonder if he thinks of me like a little brother. But would he kiss a brother like that? I don't think so. I mean, I'd never kiss Tokino like that. I don't think I would, anyway. Well, I haven't _yet_ , at least.

“Or, um, if you’d like to go get coffee sometime—or when you feel like singing to me.” He blinks those long lashes and the corner of his mouth lifts up a little, and my heart flutters up high in my chest—it feels like it might fly right out of my mouth! 

“Ah, um, thank you…” I look down, but he lifts up my chin again and kisses my nose.

“You’re really sweet. Just be careful out there, all right?”

“Okay.” I blink again—still unsure any of this is really happening.

“Do I need to stay here while you get into bed, or are you going to go to sleep now?”

“I’ll go to sleep after you leave,” I say. He gives me a rather doubtful look. "I _promise_ ," I insist. 

“All right. I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” He smiles softly, flicking his tail behind him, and he walks out the door, ducking his head. I stare at his ass, unabashedly, as he leaves. He waits outside for a moment as I watch him through the keyhole—and leaves after he hears the door latch. Was he waiting for me to lock the door? Is he really that worried about me?

I stand at the door for a minute with one hand over my thumping heart, pressing on it as though to calm it, and the other touching my lips. He _kissed_ me! And he put his scent all over my ears, too. Leaving his scent on me like that was terribly distracting. It’s very weird. No one has ever done that to me before, and it feels kind of possessive. Strangely, I don't hate it.

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed, and I keep smelling his soft scent following me, only to be slightly disappointed that it’s just his scent on my ears and not _him_. Before I go to bed, I take a look at the post-it on the counter and I enter his number into my cell.

I only have a few other numbers in my phone. Work, my friend Tokino, a few of my professors’ information—I needed their email for submitting homework—and now, I have _Rai’s_ number. _And_ he invited me out for coffee. I'm sure that was an invitation for a date! But on the other hand, he _might_ ask me to sing. I couldn’t. I’m _sure_ I couldn’t. 

But as I’m sitting at the counter of the kitchenette, my thoughts pass over to where I met Rai and what _happened_ tonight—how he stepped in to help me just because I needed it, and also, what was _about_ to happen in that alley tonight—and suddenly, I feel really sick to my stomach. That man who attacked me—he was reaching for my belt. He was _not_ just interested in humiliating me, like he was doing at the cafe, or hurting me. He had something _very_ specific in mind, and his intention was to do it right there in that alley.

A wave of nausea overtakes me and I rush to the toilet. Heaving and gagging, I throw up everything I’ve eaten at work that my stomach hasn't yet digested. My stomach cramps, my legs cramp, my head aches, my eyes blur with tears. I feel only a little better after I’ve emptied my stomach. I rinse my mouth with water and brush my teeth again, and then take several small sips of water, trying to keep my mind empty.

Was that a response to fear? What _was_ that? Again, I try not to think about it too much. It was _terrible_. If Rai hadn’t shown up, I _do_ know what would have happened, and I don’t want to think about it. I look down at my phone, thankful that Rai gave me his number. I wonder if I will have the courage to call him. I work tomorrow night, too—after class, and I’m scheduled to close. I will call him if I have to walk home alone, I think. Maybe he can walk me home.

I should probably tell Sebastian what happened. That man was a customer, after all—and one who was bothering me at work—one who was asked to leave and actually _did_ leave. It's disturbing that he waited around for me, though. I wonder if anything like this has happened to any of the other waitstaff?

I take a deep breath and strip off my clothes, glancing in the mirror. I have some slight bruising on my ribs, much to my surprise. I shiver slightly. I need to think of something else. I consider taking a shower—but if I do that, I will wash away the silver cat’s scent from my ears, so I decide against it, for now. 

Instead, I put on a comfortable tee-shirt and sweats and slide under my sheets. The moment my head hits the pillow, I feel anxious, however: not only about that sickening event in the alley but also about work. Did I _do_ something to provoke that man's behavior? Did I indicate my interest like he claimed I had? I run back through my actions and behaviors, thinking even about my suggestions for what those guests might order, wondering if I'd said anything that could be misconstrued as suggestive, thinking about my body posture, anything that could have been taken as interest...

That's _ridiculous_. My worry—all of this—it's ridiculous! It _wasn't_ my fault. I didn't do _anything_ to "provoke" that man's behavior! I didn't indicate any interest at all! I sigh frustratedly. I'd _much_ rather think about the silver cat. So instead, I grab my blanket and my favorite pillow and move to the couch.

His scent still lingers there, and it’s comforting. Like—it’s _really_ nice. I bury my nose into the space where the silver cat was sitting. When I close my eyes, it almost feels like he is still here. I can almost feel the heavy weight of his body pressed up against mine—it was so _hot_ —and so I keep my eyes closed. It makes me feel soothed and safe and relaxed, and I don't have to be anxious or think about the "almost" that happened today after work.

Maybe I should have asked him to stay.

But I’m not like that. I don’t really do that kind of thing. I’m really, _really_ not that kind of cat. I only invited him in because he helped me in the first place. That’s all. _Really_.  I curl up on my side, cuddling my blanket with my nose nuzzled up into the couch, and I drift off to sleep.

 


	3. My second day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet update.
> 
> Konoe sleeps well and goes to classes without any issues the next day as well as work. At work, he has a short run-in with his boss about taking breaks, and then he also meets Rai and a few of Rai's friends while he is there.
> 
> Some non-con touching and groping, some intimidation.

I sleep soundly for the first time I’ve been in Midorijima, probably because I have been smelling the gorgeous silver cat’s scent all night. But it’s faded somewhat—at least on my couch—by the time I wake. I still smell just a little bit on my ears, and that is what leads me to skip the shampoo in the shower.

Classes are normal, and then I head over to work, sticking to the main streets on my walk over, keeping my ears perked up and my eyes open for weird guys who might attack me. I am acting more paranoid now, thanks to that silver cat. But really, part of me is afraid that I will have to explain myself if something happens—like make up an excuse if I am attacked again. 

“What were you doing in that alley, you stupid cat?” I can hear him now.

Mostly, I don’t want him to look at me with that disdainful glare of his. I’d much rather see the soft smile. I could probably get him to smile at me softly if I sang for him. Between classes today, I wrote down the notes to a new song—and I’m dying to sing it—but it was, in fact, _entirely_ inspired by Rai. I’ve never written a song inspired by a person before, and it came so naturally. It was weird—it’s like the song was already inside me, waiting to come out, and just waiting for me to meet that cat. I wrote it down like dictation.

At any rate, I start my day today a bit later than I did yesterday—at five instead of three, so the tables are much busier than they were yesterday. And it’s a weekend—Friday night—which explains the attendance. 

I’m given several tables filled with girls right away, and these are easy to serve. The customers are polite and mostly keep their hands to themselves, which I appreciate quite a bit. And they like me—a _lot_. They want to know what my favorite dishes are, and they take my advice when I offer suggestions. But they also ask a lot about me, my hobbies, my college classes, where I live (I don't share this information, of course). 

Mai and Aoi are working today, and they are both teasing me.

“Aren’t you a popular little kitten today?” Mai asks. “Those are some of my girls over there. They should tip well. And let me know if they do anything inappropriate.”

“So far, everything is just fine,” I say. 

Sebastian checks on me regularly, asking if I need a short break. At one point, he uncomfortably corners me on my way back from clearing dishes from a table, and he pins me against the wall. 

“I think it’s time you took a break, isn’t it?” He lowers his head to my ears, and then tilts his head slightly, staring down at me. “Oy, did something happen? Yesterday?” 

“Oh—I’m actually all right—I’m doing fine. I slept well and should be all right—”

“I didn’t mean to phrase that like a question, Konoe. I meant you are taking your break _now_. In my office. Come.”

He pulls me into the office by my arm, and he says to Mai, over his shoulder, “Watch Konoe’s tables for about fifteen minutes, please.” Then he continues to me, “You are in desperate need for a rest, kitten. Sit.”

I’m pushed into the couch, and Sebastian folds his arms across his chest and stares down at me. My ears flatten and I’m not sure what to do. 

“I’m doing all right, actually,” I say again.

“Do you want to explain the cut on your head to me? You didn’t have that yesterday.” 

Reflexively, my hand goes up to protectively cover the cut on the back of my head.

“Ah—oh, yes. I meant to tell you. The customer who you asked to leave yesterday waited outside for me in an alley. He jumped me,” I say.

“He waited an _hour_ for you to finish your shift?” Sebastian seems surprised.

“Why? This hasn’t happened with the girls before?” I ask. 

“No. It hasn’t. That’s why I'm surprised. So did you get away? Was only your head hurt? What happened?” 

“A passerby stepped in and helped me,” I say, trying to be vague.

“I see,” Sebastian says, looking down at me sharply. “You could have called for me. I would have come to your aid.”

“You were over a block away! I’m sure you wouldn’t have heard—”

“Your job is not to argue with me!” Sebastian insists suddenly, bringing his face a little closer to mine. “You signed that contract, remember? It gets you certain privileges and protection, _including_ protection against people like that. All you have to do is call my name and I will come.” 

“But you were busy closing up shop!” I protest again.

“The contract always comes first!” Sebastian snaps. “Just who was this passerby, anyway?”  
  
“Oh—he is another Ribika, also a university student.”

“Is that _his_ scent I smell on you?” 

I swallow thickly. I wasn’t aware that humans could detect scent so easily. I look up at him—only to meet a powerful red gaze that makes me tremble. 

“Um, y-yes. H-he helped me treat m-my injuries,” I stammer.

“While you were in the alley?”

“Um, n-no. H-he s-saw me h-home. H-he was concerned for m-my s-safety—” 

“Konoe. You are _my_ employee. I’d like you to rest here for now.” 

“I’m really not tired,” I say nervously. I feel unsafe somehow.

“Still. I want you to remain on this couch, lying down with your eyes closed, for fifteen minutes. It’s better if you can nap, but it’s all right if you lie still with your eyes closed.”

“I’m sure I’ll b-be j-just f-fine—”

“ _Konoe_!” Sebastian barks, making my ears flatten and my fur fluff out. “I don’t want to have to restrain you, but if you continue to disobey, I will do just that. Obedience is part of this employment contract we have. Lie down, now.”

I shut my mouth and lie down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

“Curl up on your side and close your eyes. Make yourself comfortable. Relax.” His voice is softer now.

I do as he requests and I close my eyes. A small gasp escapes my mouth and my ears twitch when my tail is suddenly grabbed. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” he warns. My tail—he is doing something to it—maybe petting it? It feels like he is running his fingers through it. It doesn’t feel bad, just slightly uncomfortable. It’s hard to relax my lower body when my tail is being played with. “Why aren’t you relaxed?”

“I-i c-can’t when my t-tail is being played with, sir,” I murmur, slightly embarrassed.

“I’d like to stroke your fur,” Sebastian says. He drops my tail and I wrap it tightly around my middle. He moves his hands to my ears instead—stroking them at the base. That is much more relaxing, and reflexively I start to purr—much to my embarrassment. “There’s a good boy.” 

He’s combing through the fur on my ears with his fingers, from the base of my ears out to the tips, and then starting afresh, doing one ear then the other, careful not to turn them inside out, making his touch light at first and then getting more and more firm. 

“You have a wonderful purr. Just relax.”

I obey—because I don’t have a choice—and I am slightly worried about this. I’m not sure what else I can do, but it makes me feel a little bit dirty to be touched this way. I don’t think I like it, and I wish I wouldn’t purr. But if I _really_ hated it, wouldn’t my body not respond? It’s terribly confusing.

Before I know it, Sebastian whispers, “All right, kitten. It’s been fifteen minutes. You can get up now.”

I give a long stretch—and a tiny meow escapes my mouth—embarrassing in itself, really, but I can only hope Sebastian didn’t notice. Then as I get up and straighten my apron, he pats my ass and sends me on my way. I’m sure _that_ is not normal boss/employee behavior. It raises my hackles and I almost hiss, but I think better of it. 

What can _I_ do?

One table of girls was left for me to close out—and they tip me very well. Then, the craziness starts. Drunk college students come in—a lot of them—and I recognize some from the night before. Not all of them are drunk, however. And while I’m taking orders, a really nice scent sinks into my nose, making all the fur on my body fluff out at once.

“Aww—look how cute you are, all fluffy like that!” One of the girls at the co-ed tables says about my fur. A few of the boys are looking, too.

I look toward the door, and to my shock, it’s the tall silver cat standing there—the one I met last night. He has two friends with him—neither of them is a cat. I hear him ask Aoi something, and she is fawning over him like crazy, dying to touch his tail—and I see her brush it just lightly as he walks past—but he gives her a mean glare as he walks by, stopping in his tracks.

“It’s rude to grab our tails, you know. I mean, would you like it if I just grabbed your ass?” Rai asks Aoi. 

“Oh—I’m sorry—I’m _really_ sorry—I don’t know _what_ I was thinking!” She can’t stop apologizing. 

He lets her continue making a fool of herself and then she leads the group to one of my tables. Did he ask to sit in my section? Ugh?! Why?!

As soon as I’m finished with my table's orders, I walk over to Rai’s table.

“Good evening, thanks for joining us. My name is Konoe if you need anything tonight.”

“Jeez, you use your real name here?” Rai asks. “While wearing that outfit?”

“Come on, don’t give him such a hard time,” says a tall, dark-haired man, wearing a red kimono. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose and deep brown eyes. He’s really gorgeous, too—especially when he smiles. “Konoe, I’m Koujaku.”

I nod my head and look at the man next to him, slightly shorter but well-built, with olive skin, green eyes, and burgundy choppy hair. He has a white teardrop tattooed next to his eye.

“I’m Mizuki. It’s nice to meet you. Sorry to crash in on your workplace, but this guy insisted.”

I look at Rai.

“Insisted? Why?”

“I didn’t want you walking home alone again after what happened.”

“I see. Well, I’m closing tonight. I’ll be here a while yet.”  
  
“So will I,” Rai says.

“What would you like?” I ask.

“Any recommendations?” Mizuki asks.

I lean across the table and point out a few things on the menu that I like—and I find myself nearly in Koujaku’s lap when I do so. I hear a low growl across the table from Rai, and Mizuki just laughs. 

“I’ll have those same recommendations,” Koujaku says, and I feel a hand grab my butt—just super lightly—as I lean down toward his menu. The touch makes me stand straight up, however, and Koujaku laughs.

“I see! Okay then,” he says. 

“What did you just do?” Rai asks.

“Nothing at all!” Koujaku lifts up both his hands defensively.

“What about this?” Rai asks, pointing to something on his menu, and when I come around to look at it, I can feel his hand on the back of my leg, trying to grab my tail.

“What are you doing?” I say, exasperated. “This is ridiculous! Do you do this wherever you go to eat?” 

“Only if the waitstaff is irresistibly cute,” Rai says, moving his hands. “I’m just teasing. I’ll stop.” And then in a lower voice, leaning back a little, he mutters, “But you shouldn’t have such soft fur. Or expose your legs like that. It’s too tempting.” 

I roll my eyes and stomp away—feeling butterflies flutter in my chest. He thinks I’m _cute_? Oh, my gods! He came here not only because he’s worried but because he thinks I’m cute!? 

I hide in the back for a moment while preparing the drinks they’ve ordered. 

“Holy shit—that white cat is super attractive! Is he a friend of yours?” Aoi asks.

“Um, he’s a student at my school—and, um, he saved me from someone attacking me on the way home last night. And now—he’s here to walk me home again.” 

“Really? He’s worried about you? I think it’s more than that, Konoe! He brought his friends to meet you, too! Is he serious about you? Did he… do anything?”

“Um, like what?”

“Like, you know, make a pass at you?” 

“A pass?” What the fuck does that mean?

“Konoe,” Aoi says, a hint of annoyance in her tone. “Just how green are you? Did he try to touch you or grope you or anything? Say anything about wanting to touch you?” 

“Um, maybe,” I say. “Is that a good thing?” 

“It’s a _for-sure_ thing that he likes you, then! Hey—Mai-chan—did you see the white cat in Konoe’s section? He apparently made a pass at Konoe!” 

“OMFG! That’s awesome! I can totally see the two of you together! How dreamy! And adorable! Let him walk you home and then invite him in! See what happens!” Mai says.

What will happen, I wonder?

I start to feel slightly concerned. Should I be concerned? I don’t know. For now, I don’t worry about it. Instead, I concentrate on my job—bringing out their drinks and food perfectly. I don’t drop anything or spill anything—though that turns out to be harder than you’d think if your tail is up for grabs, or someone keeps trying to slip his hands on your thigh. It’s more than slightly distracting—and yet… why don’t I hate it or at least tell him to stop?

That worries me. A lot. 

I do notice my boss watching me a little bit—and he seems to notice I am slightly flustered. But I don’t make any mistakes, so that is good. I find myself looking forward to the end of my shift. Rai and his friends stay at their table till close—then Rai comes over to talk to me.

“I’ll wait for you outside,” he murmurs softly directly into my ear. His soft whisper sends a little shiver down my spine. I’m starting to think I’m _not_ the kind of cat I thought I was. Am I the cat I swore to myself I wasn't yesterday? And if I were, would that be a bad thing?

I find myself nearly giddy with anticipation, my body trembling as I clean up as fast as possible.


	4. Perhaps I am that type of cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai invites Konoe back to his place, and despite Sebastian's warnings, Konoe goes. He thinks he wouldn't mind if Rai "wanted something" from him. They watch Netflix and make out--and Rai is a gentleman about it.
> 
> Trigger: sex, though consensual, frottage, nudity, kissing.

“Were you obviously flirting with that customer?” Sebastian asks me as I’m waiting for my turn to change out of my uniform.

Offended, I flatten my ears and bristle my tail defensively.

“Wh-what customer?” I reply, but my body language gives away that I know who and what he is talking about.

“It’s the cat who saved you yesterday, isn’t it? The one who volunteered to walk you home from work?” 

“Well, yes,” I admit, almost shyly. “Why? Is that a problem?”

“Is he following you? Harassing you?” Sebastian asks, lowering his voice and stepping closer to me. He's in my space and it makes me uncomfortable.

“No! Not at all,” I insist. “It’s very kind of him to volunteer his services.”

“Really? Do you _welcome_ his flirting? You enjoyed him touching you? While you were trying to work? I saw his hands on your tail and your ass and your thigh—I _know_ what he wants from you, Konoe. Do you? Are you willing to put out for him?”

“Put out?” I ask, refusing to look him in the eye.

“If you don’t even know what I mean, you should be very careful when you let him walk you home,” Sebastian says. “He will want something in return.”

“Like what?” I ask. “I don’t think he wants anything from me. He seemed genuinely concerned for me—and concerned that I was using my real name. He seems to think I should use a fake name when working at a place like this.”

“Oh really? A place like this, he said? He thinks I don’t have what it takes to protect my employees?” 

“Well, last night I was alone—”

“That’s true, and you _didn’t_ call for me to help you!” Sebastian snarls. “You didn’t bother to read the contract, did you?”

“What contract?” I ask, now genuinely surprised.

“The employment contract,” he says, and his tone indicates he thinks I am dense.

“Wait,” I say. “The contract you said was standard? The one you suggested I not read?”

Sebastian just stares at me, his red eyes glowing—and I realize his eyes are more like a cat’s than a human’s—the pupils narrow into slits just like mine. It is slightly startling. Is he perhaps not human? What _is_ he? 

The girls come out of the dressing room, and I take my chance to enter the locker room to change, closing the door behind me, slipping out of my uniform, undressing quickly—glad that I took the chance to wear underwear that is some of my less worn pairs. I mean, just in case Rai might want something from me. I might be interested in giving it to him. However, I’m standing in my tee-shirt and my underwear when the door to the locker room opens, and my boss walks in.

I don’t mean to act like some shy maiden, but I’m surprised to have him walk in on me. I bristle up my fur and I’m upset.

“Do you need something from me that couldn’t wait till I had my pants on?” I ask, my ears flat and fur bristling. 

I watch his eyes travel down my body, and he makes me shiver. He almost looks like he wants to _eat_ me—taste me—and it makes me react viscerally, making me feel like prey. It’s an unusual feeling to have as a Ribika. I’m a _predator_ , and I don’t usually have this feeling. I felt it for the first time yesterday in that alley, and now, I’m feeling it again.

“What do you _want_?” I ask again.

“I want to be sure you know what you’re getting involved in if you go home with that white cat tonight,” my boss growls at me. 

“I’m not getting involved in _anything_ ,” I growl right back, slightly distracted from getting dressed—but then I quickly slip my jeans on.

“Why bother putting those on at this point?” Sebastian mocks. “You’re just going to end up with those around your ankles anyway.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“I can _tell_ he wants something more from you.”

“That isn’t your business,” I growl quietly, looking away and putting on my shoes. My chin is roughly pulled up, my neck craned to meet that red gaze.

“Not my _business_? That sounds like you might be _interested_ in him. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

I purse my lips and don’t speak. I’m irritated to be handled so roughly—especially by my boss. He has no _right_ to touch me! I look at him without hiding my feelings, and I hear his disdain for me in his voice.

“So I am right? And what’s this belligerence from you?”

I still don’t speak, keeping my lips closed tight to prevent anything untoward from slipping out. I don’t wish to be disrespectful, but I don’t like him touching me like this either. He forced me to take a break—and I noticed he treated me differently from the other waitstaff today. I dislike his treatment of me, a lot.

“Fine. Be that way. See that I’m right for yourself. When you show up here for your next shift, barely able to walk, you’ll see that I was correct.”

My ears flatten even more—this time in fear. I don’t understand what he means, and he smirks, but at least he releases me. I finish tying my shoes and escape from the locker room, slipping out from under his gaze, slightly sweating and nervous when I skip out the back door.

“What’s the matter?” 

The silver cat’s voice seeps into my ears in that ever-so-nice way as soon as I make my way outside. It feels good—not just in the way it secretly moves the fur inside my ears,but also it also touches something even deeper inside my body—like maybe inside my heart or my soul. I’m not sure what, exactly, but I do love the feeling.

“Oh, um, nothing,” I say. “My boss was giving me a hard time when I left.”

“Was he? Why? I thought you did very well this evening. You had a lot of customers and you handled yourself very professionally—despite any distractions.” Rai looks away for a moment, but he has a knowing smirk on his lips.

“You were distracting me on purpose?” I ask, looking up at his blue eye.

“Ah, perhaps,” he smiles slightly, looking down at me. “So do you want me to walk you home, or would you like to come over to my place for a while?”

I perk my ears up, interested.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I could make you something to eat, if you like, or we could just kick back and have something to drink, watch Netflix, or whatever,” he suggests, almost too casually.

“That sounds nice,” I say. “I’m not sure I know what Netflix is, though.” I’m a little hesitant to admit it. 

“Oh, you’ll like it. It’s a nice entertainment service these Two-Canes have,” Rai says. “It’s relaxing.”

“Two-Canes are into relaxing, aren’t they?” I remark. It seems like everything they do for fun is aimed for relaxation.

“They are. It’s a little unnerving. Life here doesn’t seem very stressful to me, but I haven’t lived here very long,” Rai agrees.

“How long have you been here?” I ask.

“Oh, I’ve been here for my undergraduate degree—which took three years.” 

An accelerated student, I realize, since bachelor’s degrees usually take four years, not three. I wonder how he managed that.

“Do you work?”

“I do, in the lab where I research,” he says. “It’s what helps pay for my research as well.”

I try to imagine the white cat in a white lab coat—and I can see it. He is wearing safety glasses—and it’s quite sexy. I wonder if he has to pull all that hair back. Hmm. Wait—did he say engineering student?

“Do you run experiments?”

“Sort of,” he says, giving me a half-smile. “Are you really interested? Why are you asking?”

“I’m trying to picture you in a lab coat and safety glasses—and what do you do with your hair?” I am a little embarrassed.

“What? I don’t _look_ like a scientist to you?” He asks, a little snide tone sliding into the remark. 

I hold up both my hands and immediately reply in my defense.

“No, no—that’s not it. I think you could easily pull it off. I think the glasses would be really sex-erm, uh—oh my gods, I mean—shit—I mean, I think it would be a look that would suit you really well.” I am so ashamed. I can’t believe that just slipped out of my mouth, and I feel my cheeks getting warm. 

“You think nerdy guys are hot? Is it a kink?” He is teasing now. “You’re surprisingly open for only having met me twice.”

“N-no, I just meant—”

“You like _smart_ guys? Guys who _look_ smart? And you didn’t think I looked smart?” He looks down at me, stopping suddenly. I realize there is a wall behind me, and he pins me against it with both hands. “You think I don’t look smart?”

“That’s not it at all,” I say, lowering my face shyly. I’m not sure what to do here. If I raise my face, surely my nose will touch his—but is he trying to kiss me? Or tease me? I really can’t tell. If I look up, surely, I’m going to accidentally touch him—

What the fuck is my problem!? I need to just get _over_ it! I am walking over to _his_ house for gods’ sake! What do I _think_ is going to happen there? Of course, he is going to eventually touch me there, so why am I acting all prim and prude and shy right now?  So I decide to go for the gold.

I raise my gaze first, staring into that gorgeous icy blue eye—and yes, it does look icy right now, and mine are anything but cool. Mine are hot. Then I deliberately brush my nose against his, which, adorably, makes him blink in surprise. It’s so cute! And gods, those eyelashes are to die for. I almost lean out and lick them right then! 

“My _problem_ , if it could be called that, is that I think you might be slightly _too_ hot for a regular smart guy—and especially because you went out of your way to save me. And if you are really as smart as you claim, you shouldn’t be recklessly rushing down dark alleys in the middle of the night to save stupid cats like me.”

He is, as suspected, speechless for a moment, but his eyebrows raise. I’d like to groom them, too. This itching, distracting  _urge_.  
  
“Also, I have been thinking about this since last night after you left my apartment and would like to officially thank you for what you did, so…” Instead of finishing my words, I lean up as tall as I can on my tiptoes and grab onto the arms currently pinning me to the wall, pulling myself up toward his lips, and press my mouth against his very much unsuspecting one. Instead of simply kissing his lips, I touch my lips to his top lip, then his bottom lip, then pull away slightly, smile just a little smirk before I move back in to kiss him for real—

And both his hands suddenly move and pull me in for a deep kiss. He tilts my head a little and leans down to make it easier to reach, and he lets me lead—at first—letting me drag my tongue across his tongue and fangs, trying to brush the back of his throat to makes him purr, and I sigh softly when I do this, and I’m a little surprised at the sound of the noise that comes out of me. It’s almost musical.

When I start to pull away, however, it seems he has other ideas. He moves a hand from my face to the base of my tail, making it bristle suddenly, and I start to purr, and he delves his tongue into my mouth, purring along with me—exploring my fangs, allowing them to click against each other softly, and nips my lips—the bottom lip and then the top. When he pulls away, he leaves his hand at the base of my tail and the other at my nape, staring down at me, smiling.

“That was quite unexpected,” he purrs softly.

“I have been thinking about it for quite a while. I had trouble sleeping last night I was thinking about it so much,” I confess, and I look down at his chest and then glance up at him through my lashes. 

“What’s this, then?”

“What?” I ask.

“This little flirty look of yours? Is this some secret music major move?”

“What flirty look?” I blush—I feel my cheeks heat up and my ears turn next. “N-no. It simply means I don’t have the courage to look at you in the face when I speak to you. I’m just a little shy. Do you have to point out _everything_ I do? You’re making me self-conscious.”

“That is self-conscious?” Rai asks, incredulous. “Seriously. The greenest cat on this entire island.” He smiles, though, and then pulls me along behind him by my hand. “You are causing a scene.”

“You are the one who stopped,” I point out. We keep walking.

Graduate student housing is much quieter and larger than undergraduate housing. He has a one-bedroom unit with a separate kitchen, living and dining area and bedroom. And when we walk in the door, I slip off my shoes and am greeted by a small meow. 

To my surprise, I look down and see a human cat—well, not a human cat, but what humans  _call_ cats. She is tiny and female—with soft cream-colored fur with caramel tips. She also has a rather pointed golden gaze. 

I squat down on my knees and hold out my hand, and she immediately pushes her hand into it, nearly bowling me over,

“Oh? Does Emi like you? She doesn’t usually take to others very kindly, so you should be flattered." 

She permits me to stroke her fur, which is lush and plush and full, and very cared for. She purrs very loud and she waves the caramel tip of her tail in my face quite proudly. 

“She seems to, though she seems a little familiar somehow,” I murmur.

And Rai laughs out loud—startling Emi, but she doesn’t run. In fact, she allows me to pick her up.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s odd. I adopted her right after moving here—she showed up at the door and I sent her away, but she insisted on staying. And now, seeing you, it seems I do have a _type_.”

“A type? What type?” I look at the cat—and then I notice her coloring. It’s the same as mine. Cream with caramel tips and golden eyes. And according to Rai, she is picky. Possibly just a little bit bitchy? Even I can tell in the last few minutes. “Wait. Do you think I’m bitchy?”

“Konoe, no.” Rai walks over to me and takes my hand to lead me and Emi to the futon. “Not at all. I think you are particular. And the fact that you are here now is a good thing. Can I get you a drink? Sisa style?”

“Please,” I sit down on the futon and think about how nice this will be for making out. And just a little fear rushes through me. If we make out… how much will we do? Will I be able to say when I want to stop?

“Um—before you make that drink…”

“Yes?”

“Suppose we watch this Netflix thing. Will I, um, owe you anything for watching it?”

“Owe me? What do you mean?”

“I mean, will you expect me to do anything in return, if I am uncomfortable?”  
  
“Konoe,” Rai says, quite seriously from the kitchen. “I know you are the greenest kitten ever to appear on this island. It would be easy to take advantage of you. But I don’t enjoy that kind of thing. My enjoyment is best when my partners have the most satisfaction, when they experience so much pleasure they can’t speak—and that means if you are afraid or want to stop, you _can_ , anytime. Do you understand? I don’t want you to feel pressured by me—in anything.”

“Thank you,” I say, and I feel relieved. His talk of wanting me to feel so much pleasure I won't be able to speak is unnerving, though.

“You are quite refreshing. We don’t have to do anything. Although—I wouldn’t mind a little more kissing. You know I can take care of the rest after you leave so don’t feel bad.” 

 _Oh, my god._ Did he just say what I think he did? He’s going to jerk off after I leave? Meaning… we could do that while I am here?

“Or what about while I’m here?”

“If that’s what you want. I could use my hand, my mouth, both, or more. I’ll make it all available.” He glances up at me from the kitchen. His _mouth_? And more? How forward! I feel my ears heating up. Maybe I _am_ that kind of cat… 

He walks over to the futon—it’s low on the floor and sits down, close enough so his thighs are touching me. He hands me a drink—something sweet and alcoholic—and picks up a remote, turning on the TV. He uses one remote to do it all—and Netflix appears on the screen. Even I have two remotes just to turn on the television.

“So—there’s this great show I think you’ll enjoy called Black Mirror. It’s a little intense, but you will see why entertainment is so great when you see it. I have an episode I want you to watch called Playtest.”

Rai sets it up, and it starts to play. The TV is much bigger than mine, too. The show is about a guy who is stuck in a foreign country and needs to get home to see his dad. He tests a computer game for money. They are a lot of jump-scares—which I like for the practical purposes that they move you into your date’s lap. But it’s also stressful because we see things the main character can’t. It’s only an hour long—but in the end, I don’t know if the playtest only lasted a nanosecond or if it lasted six months! It’s so weird and spooky! It’s like the main character gets stuck this own mind!

Mostly, I love feeling Rai stroking the fur on my tail, kissing my ear, teasing me when I jump or being startled and bristling his fur when I jump, just being super close to me, and putting his scent on me. He’s been licking my ears almost constantly—and this isn’t about grooming. This is much wetter, much sexier, and it sends shivers down my back. 

“Would you like anything else to drink?” He offers as the kind host, but all I can think about is kissing him more. “What would you like?” He sort of hums the question into my ear before licking it again.

Since he asks and I’m brave enough, I just make a direct request.

“Will you kiss me some more?”

“I think I will oblige if you’re willing to ask sweetly,” he purrs, and that voice sounds so nice. He lowers his mouth from my ears, trailing soft kisses along my temple and jaw before he reaches my mouth. I’m fairly desperate when his lips meet mine—finally.

I have to admit that I’m feeling a little strange—maybe slightly drunk—from whatever was in that sweet drink he gave me. Strange-sounding, murmuring sighs leak from my lips when his tongue invades my mouth, searching out my fangs and stroking them. He tilts my head just a little to deepen the kiss, and it feels slightly controlling. I don’t mind it, which surprises me. I usually don’t submit to other people’s control so easily, but this makes my fur stand on end, and I start to purr despite myself. 

Also, I feel his hand come up underneath my shirt on my abdomen and chest, gently stroking my skin, and it feels so good. His hands are surprisingly warm—and they feel so good! A sound that sounds like “ahh” leaks from the corners of my mouth, and I hear him murmur a chuckle.

“You’re so responsive. How am I supposed to hold myself back?”

The other hand lowers me to the futon and his lips move from my mouth to my jaw to my throat, and I find I’m lifting my chin—desperately gasping, as though I can’t get enough to breathe. And something else is coming out of my mouth. It sounds like begging—I’m saying, “Please, please, please,” over and over. 

“It’s all right,” Rai whispers quietly, between his kisses. “Though you are _adorable_. May I?” He asks, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I nod my head in assent, and he pulls my shirt off overhead, leaving my upper body exposed. The cool air feels so nice—I am so hot and my skin has started to sweat. 

My head is thrown back and my hips jerk suddenly when he resumes his kisses and caressing—stroking both my nipples gently with his thumbs, then pinching them gently, making me keen. I don’t know what to do with my hands, and my claws draw reflexively. I’m scared I may scratch him so I dig them into the futon as if holding on for dear life. I really have never done anything like this before, and I’m a little nervous—more than a little nervous, actually—but I can’t stop now.

His hand travels around to my back, making me arch slightly, and that presses me against his chest. I want to touch him, too—but I’m not sure how. I try to retract my claws, and I can’t quite do it, so I leave them and run my claws through the silvery strands of hair. They glitter in the low light, like something unearthly and ethereal, almost angelic.

His ears are so soft—and within my reach, and I can’t help myself. I lick them. The skin of his ears is much thicker than mine, and they are smaller than mine—so different—and the fur is longer and silkier, though inside, the fur is plush and downy, just like mine is. I must be loud, though, since I don’t hold back my voice when I am licking him. I just let the sighs fall from my lips naturally.

Then, I feel his hands on my belt and he looks up, which pulls the ear from my mouth, scraping the skin against my fang.

“Brutal,” he says, smiling softly. “Is this okay?”

“Huh?” I ask, confused—and to make his point, he pulls at my belt. My body shudders in response and I whisper, “Yeah.” 

But then I realize I’m going to be wearing very little and he will be dressed. So that’s hardly fair. 

“W-wait—!” I say, unable to keep the urgency from my voice, and he looks back at me, stopping his hands.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks.

“N-no. But I think things aren’t, um, quite fair.”

“Fair?” He asks, another adorable confused look on his face.

“Y-you know, um, equal.” Sort of subtly, I pull at the hem of his shirt.

“Ah. I see. Okay. You may be getting into more than you want if we go that route, though. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I-I w-want to s-see you, too. And t-touch you,” I whisper, almost feeling guilty and ashamed for asking. I can’t look at him when I say these things.

My chin is nudged slightly and I look up, meeting a rather heated gaze and a passionate smile. And while I'm looking...

He strips off his shirt, throwing it next to the futon—and I think, “Oh, our shirts are lying on the floor together—his shirt is touching mine. I wonder if my shirt will smell like him later?” And the thought is almost too much for the moment…

Except that Rai stands up from the futon for a moment. He is already barefoot, and he turns to face me and unbuckles his belt. I swallow thickly—unable to believe my eyes. He strips off his jeans—which really didn’t leave much to the imagination—but oh, do I want to touch his tail! Among other things… 

He is so incredibly attractive. His body is much larger than mine—and so strong and athletic. 

“You don’t look like an engineer,” I whisper.

“Ho?” He asks, kneeling over me and roughly grabbing my belt. He pulls it—and my body slides down toward him. It’s a rough movement—and it’s terribly sexy—it makes me fluff out all my fur at once. “Hmm. I like that. So pretty.” He runs his fingers through the fur on my ears and then my tail, and then he pulls off my belt and unbuttons and unzips my jeans. 

I become slightly concerned at this point. My jeans are snug—I have always had a hard time finding pants that fit me. I have sort of short legs and rather curvy hips, and I am afraid if he pulls off my jeans, it won’t be the only thing that comes off.

“Ah!” I gasp—when I find myself naked on the futon with him looming over me, licking the fur beneath my belly button. It’s sending shivers all over my body and making me feel strangely paralyzed—almost like I cannot move. I’m not sure what to do—and I certainly am unable to control the sounds coming from my mouth.

And then, his hand wraps around my dick—and a meow leaks out of my mouth. It sounds like such a childish noise—but also completely helpless, and I see Rai’s little white ears twitch.

“Ah—I, um—I,” I start—thinking I should probably let him know I haven’t done this before. Does it matter, I wonder?

He silences me with a kiss, though—and I lose the ability to speak. His other hand grasps my tail, right at the base, and then flattens out a little, brushing my fur backward… and I realize his fingers are caressing me just _below_ my tail. It makes my body quiver and shake uncontrollably.

I can barely breathe and I can’t form words—in fact, I almost feel like I am going to faint. The tips of my ears, my nose, and my lips are numb and tingly—probably due to lack of oxygen. And my hands caress his body, too—every part of him that I can reach—and I’m trying to reach that fluffy tail, getting my claws stuck in his hair, pulling at the waistband of his underwear—

And then I feel a finger deliberately brushing over the top of my entrance. It feels so strange—It makes my hips jerk and my legs straighten, and I gasp loudly.

“You don’t like it?” He whispers in my ear. 

“I-i d-don’t know,” I murmur. “I h-haven’t—ah!” I cry out as he presses his thumb into the head of my dick, making precome leak out the tip. 

“I have something to make it more comfortable if you want.” He brushes me again, and I shiver. 

“Okay,” I say—and then I realize I might have just agreed to have sex—like— _that_ kind of sex. With _him_. And I’m not sure that was such a good idea. He is so much bigger than me in stature, and for my first time, is that really so smart?

He stands up for a moment and then lifts me up from the futon, carrying me over to the bed. I feel weightless and powerless and out of control, and I don't hate any of these feelings.

“We will be more comfortable here. And you know, we don’t have to do this. We can do… other things,” he says softly, brushing my ears.

I start to panic just a little—and my body starts to shake. I _want_ to connect with him, but I am very _afraid_.

“Hey,” Rai whispers. “You’re trembling. Are you all right?”

“Oh—um, yeah,” I say, my teeth chattering. 

“You don’t sound all right. Should I slow down?” Rai asks.

“N-no—I-i’m sorry,” I say, feeling my ears blush. I’m so ashamed of my lack of experience. I must really be the greenest person on this island—he was right! Who gets to college without _any_ sexual experience?! 

“Hey, listen,” Rai says, and he pushes my body down to the mattress, massaging my ears at the base. It feels nice. He also keeps his hand on my tail—right at the base, massaging it as well. “I may not be correct in my assumption, but are you, um, sort of new to this activity?”

“Ah… um, well,” I say, unable to meet his eye.

“Are you afraid?” Rai asks, and he nudges my chin. “Listen. Let’s just do something else—a little less invasive for now.I think you’ll like it just as much.”  
  
“B-but what about you?” I ask, tears in my eyes. I don’t want to disappoint him.

“Hey—I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t want to do this,” he says softly. “Don’t worry. It’s all right. Just relax, okay?”

The silver cat reaches over to the bedside table and grabs something from there—and then he touches me again—wrapping his hand around my dick—and it’s cold enough to make me shiver, but the touch is so slick and smooth now—I can’t resist the touch. Even within two strokes, his hand is hot. A loud sigh escapes my mouth.

Then, he hovers his body on top of mine, and he has lowered the waistband of his underwear. I feel something hot and hard pressing against my cock—oh, gods—is it his dick? Shit! He wraps his hand around both of us and moves us together— _slowly_. I hear a small gasp from his mouth as well, which he tries to suppress.

“Is this okay?” He whispers, looking down at me, gasping and sighing obscenely.

His body weight pressing down on top of me is intimidating and a little scary—but it’s just so amazingly sexy. I really don’t know what to do with my hands now. I throw them around his neck and kiss him in reply—invading him with my tongue, humming slightly.

He moves us both together—sliding his fingers over my rim and paying attention to the head—and I feel like I might melt into the mattress. I gasp into his mouth, losing power in my body—and strangely, I feel that song inside me—the one that I wrote this afternoon between classes. What the _hell_? I _can’t_ sing now—not during sex! I don’t know much, but I _do_ know that would just be weird!

My ears twitch and I feel completely taken and overcome—and his scent gets much stronger—he must be sweating—and he smells so good! He tastes sweet on my tongue—and the soft but strong purr from his body seeps into my ears and my bones—and I feel something creak inside my chest.

Argh! Is this that melody? What is this? My claws draw and my fangs bare in my effort to repress this thing trying to come out of me—and it’s almost painful! No—it _is_ painful. But I can’t do it—and I squeeze my eyes closed and tears leak from my eyes. I sigh again—and another pitiful meow squeaks out of my mouth—and then, my heart flops over in my chest as that creaking sensation redoubles and I groan—and it’s almost a pleasurable pain.

I think I’m about to come—and I open my eyes just a little and realize the lights must have been switched on. 

What the hell? He can see my face with the light in the room—and I should be ashamed at my display but I’m just so distracted I can’t help it. It feels so good—and it hurts so much—and even that feels good.

“Oh gods oh gods oh gods”

I’m whispering softly—and I’m purring—and the song I wrote earlier today bursts out of my chest and rings out loud in the room. I don’t know what is making the sound at first, but it’s _loud_. Loud enough to rattle my bones, vibrate my flesh, and Rai opens his eye—and the warm light is has a golden hue to it, making his eye appear silver and his hair looks gold. He looks magical. His ears twitch and his face looks so gorgeous and soft—and I release right then right into the palm of his hand.

He keeps moving both of us together—harder and faster—which does something amazing to my climax. It extends it, leaving me breathless and desperate and panting—and he climaxes as well, relaxing and sighing and panting.

But afterward, my song doesn’t fade right away. What is making the music? Who else knew my song except me?

My body is still vibrating to the music, my chest isn’t hurting anymore, now that I have stopped fighting the song—and it occurs to me that _I_ might be the source of the sound. Once I realize it is  _me_ , the song starts to fade. I lower my ears and I’m terribly embarrassed—and I’m utterly exhausted. 

I can hardly move—and I’m naked in another cat’s bed and completely vulnerable.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” I whisper. “That was so embarrassing.”

“What?” Rai asks. And the tone of his voice makes me open my eyes. “Did you sing that song for me? That song—it was written for me, wasn’t it?” His voice—it’s so soft.

“Um, yeah. I know—I’m sure you’re not supposed to sing during things like that…”

“I don’t mind,” Rai says. “I rather liked it. I _really_ love your voice. It, um, calls to me—something deep inside of me.” 

My ears twitch and I look back at him again, and he is looking away now. This pale cat—the one who never blushes—I see soft pink dusting his cheeks and the base of his ears. Is he embarrassed? Because he liked my song?  
  
“No one has ever sung for me before. It felt… special.”

I feel a huge sense a satisfaction washing over my exhausted body. It’s wonderful. I don’t know how else to describe it, but I’m pleased now. I’m happy.


	5. Turns out, Konoe is REALLY that kind of cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know when you first start dating (or sleeping) with someone and it's all fun and exciting and awkward? 
> 
> Konoe isn't sure he should spend the night at Rai's after Netflix, so Rai walks him home and invites himself in.
> 
> More sexy stuff happens.
> 
> (They are weirdly moving along quite fast. I think I feel bad for them in another AU I am writing and making up for the lack of sex in that one.)

I don’t spend the night, but I sleep a little and end up staying pretty late. It’s close to 4AM when I rise from the bed and start pulling on my clothes. 

“You can stay over, if you want,” Rai offers.

“Oh, um, I should go.” I’m feeling strangely embarrassed. As much as I _want_ to sleep in the same bed, surrounded by this cat’s scent, I feel like I am imposing. I am feeling a little awkward, and I'm not sure I should be here when the moon of light rises. Especially when little Emi jumps up on the bed and curls up on my chest. I don’t belong here—I don’t belong with this cat. He’s too… I don’t know. I don’t want to even think what he is for me. Too good? Too smart? Too handsome? All of those things? Too _much_ for me.

“At least let me walk you home, then.”

“I’ll be all right,” I say, but he just gives me a look and starts throwing on his clothes. I notice he skips a few items I consider essential. 

The campus is quiet at 4 AM on this Saturday morning. It is weirdly peaceful. Rai wraps his arm around my shoulders as though it’s natural to touch me, and it feels comfortable. I pay attention to where his apartment is, hoping I will be able to find it again on my own. 

Once we reach my door, I dig my key out of my pocket while Rai waits. He watches me with a slight smile on his face. 

“What?” I ask.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You look like you were about to.”

“Just—I was wondering…” and he leans over me to speak into my ear. “Don’t you find it difficult to find jeans that fit?”

“N-no,” I stammer. “Why? Is there something wrong with them?”

“These are _awfully_ snug. It’s quite a wonder to me anything fits in those pockets. And I would know since I peeled them off your body just a few hours ago.”

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. He’s dressed in sweats now—not the painted-on jeans _he_ was wearing earlier.

“Like you can talk!” I sputter.

He chuckles low and licks my ear, sending a shiver down my back.

“Are you going to invite me in?” 

It’s kind of like inviting the big bad wolf into my house at this point, it feels like—his mouth huffing in my ear like that—but I can’t exactly decline. My heart is thumping like crazy, so I don’t even think about refusing.

“Would you like to come in?” I say rather breathlessly. 

“Don’t mind if I do!” He pushes me inside and closes the door behind me, shoving me up against the door roughly, and kissing me—also more roughly than he has before. Using more tongue, more force, and digging his hands in my hair, he also shoves one of his legs between mine, a small purr escapes my mouth when he pushes his body against mine. All my fur bristles again—and I realize we are probably not going to be able to leave it at just kissing. We are not ever going to be able to leave it at just kissing again, and I probably should have considered that before we did what did earlier. 

I grab two handfuls of hair and pull, making him growl, and he lifts me up off the ground and moves me over to the bed.

“I wanted to do something else—if that’s okay with you,” he murmurs against my mouth, working off my belt again in a hurry. His hands are flat against my belly, which curves in against the mattress.

“D-do wh-what?”

“Well, you’re new to this, right?”

My eyes widen a little.

“Um, wh-what d-do you mean?” I stammer nervously. “I-is it that obvious? W-was it, um, b-bad?” I feel my cheeks blush with absolute mortification. I almost can’t look at his face, but I just asked the question and I have to watch his expression to understand his answer. I really do want to know.

“Konoe, _no_.” His facial expression has softened, and he has a genuine smile on his lips. He reaches up to my brow and smoothes his hand against my forehead. “That's not what I meant—don’t make that face. You were _wonderful_. I just meant—I mean—I only thought it seemed like you hadn’t been with another guy before. I was flattered to be your first.”

“Oh,” I am downright relieved. “I actually hadn’t been with anyone before. I was terribly isolated in Karou.”

“Ah,” he says softly. “Well, I’m honored. Then… will you let me show you something else?”

“R-right n-now?” I'm a little nervous about the hungry look in his eye. It's almost like he wants to eat me.

“Mmm.” His expression is soft—but very eager. His pale blue eye is staring at me intently, sparkling in the low light of the apartment.

I can hardly decline with hands stroking me this way, though—and my jeans are quickly discarded on the floor—along with my tee-shirt and underwear. He strips off my clothes quickly and makes short work of them, keeping his own clothes on. As much as he complained about my tight jeans, he has no trouble taking them off. I feel incredibly exposed, but he is stroking the fur below my navel, my hip bones, and my thighs—and lying on top of my legs preventing me from moving. It’s almost ticklish but not quite, and it’s incredibly overwhelming, making strange sounds spill from my mouth. 

Then, he looks up at me and moves both hands across my hips around to my ass, cupping it as he sinks his mouth onto my cock. The feeling is both tender and incredibly indulgent—and also terribly shocking—and it makes my chest ache. Tears burn in the corners of my eyes and a gasping, purring sigh escapes my mouth. I have never felt anything quite so intimate and intense, and I rather enjoy the unbelievable sensation. His hands move to the base of my tail, one stroking along its length against the growth of its fur, slowly moving toward the tip, the other staying around the base and flattening against my entrance, brushing it lightly—and while that hand makes me _incredibly_ nervous, it feels good. 

My heart is pounding—throbbing—in my chest and ears—and the sounds escaping my mouth are positively indecent. I can’t help myself. I try to close my eyes, but I can’t—he is _watching_ me. He has that pale blue eye trained on my face, watching my expression carefully, his small rounded ears pricked up, looking for changes in my expression, seeing what I like and listening for my breath and sounds. The attention he is paying me is excessive and indulgent and so intense, I hardly know what to do.

What can I do?

Right now, my fangs are bared and my claws drawn and dug into the sheets, but I release them so I can run them through his hair. As the sensation in my body builds and builds, I start to shake and tremble—my arms, my legs, my entire body starts to shiver. Just the act of him doing this is for my sake; he is doing this because he wants me to feel pleasure, and it is so incredibly arousing. The very idea that a cat like him would want to touch me this way is beyond my comprehension. His name spills from my lips in a helpless, quivering voice. 

“ _Raiii_ …”

My song spills from my body once again—I can’t stop it at this point. It has to escape—and this time, it’s more desperate and slightly different than the original song I wrote this afternoon. This song expresses more emotion—the feelings I’m feeling now—pinned down in my own bed and taken and helpless to do a single thing about it—and absolutely _loving_ it.

Rai’s purr vibrates around my cock and on top of my thighs—and I feel one finger slip dangerously between my cheeks—making me gasp in fear. 

“W-wait—j-just a min-ahhh!” But I don’t get a chance to finish my protest, because my own vulgar cry interrupts. I try to press my hands over my mouth and I can’t even manage to do that. My toes curl into the bed. I don’t feel pain, aside from a slight twinge, just at first. Instead, I feel an incredibly indulgent sensation, which is strange, since I’ve never done this to myself, nor has anyone ever done it to me. I didn’t know being touched in this place would feel good! And suddenly… I feel like I _might_ like him to, um, enter me. 

Maybe not today, though. I saw him and I felt him—his size—but maybe, if I got in another mood like I was a few months ago…

About six months ago, in my home in Karou, I suffered from a strange illness. I thought it was a fever or the flu—aches and pain in my body, a hot and sweaty feeling, accompanied by an unusual urge to escape my home like I was searching for something or someone. But I was in such a strange mood, I was afraid to be around anyone else or be seen. Something frightened me. But now, I think—or I have a feeling—I might like to be around _this_ cat when, or if, it happens again.

Later, my only friend Tokino came to see me. He asked how it had gone for me—he’d said it was the mating season. He’d been affected six months earlier. At first, I thought he was teasing me. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized he might be telling the truth. I was really afraid about the next season. But now, I find myself strangely excited by the prospect. 

But back to where I am right now—the lights are on in the living room. It’s a studio—so the bedroom area isn’t dark, exactly—and my song, well, it’s lighting up the area around my body, giving Rai this wonderful golden glow again. What is this—this song? I’ve sung plenty of times and only around him does this weird light appear! It’s so weird. It must be lighting up my face and my expression—and my entire body is covered in sweat—and flushing pink—I can feel my ears are burning and I see my chest and stomach are flushed—but it just feels so good and he looks so amazing I cannot bring myself to look away or close my eyes.

There’s this strange connection I cannot pull myself away from, and I just… give into it.

I love to be touched like this—and I cannot believe he is doing this to me. Part of me is thinking, I must have fallen asleep at his house and I must be dreaming… but that would mean I’m sleeping in his bed right now, after he did that other wonderful thing to me.

And he is dressed, still, but I can feel his body pressing up heavily against mine, pushing me into the bed, and he just feels so good—I just want to let go—

But wouldn’t it be rude to just come? Like in his mouth? Without warning him?

So I start to try pushing him away, getting more desperate by the minute, and I try to give him fair warning. Through my desperation and eagerness, I’m at the point of no return, and I start to pant.

“R-rai, ah, please—I’m—ah—I’m—ah—cl-close—pl-please—Rai—ah…”

And my warning sounds obscene and desperate, and my song becomes even more urgent. It may be my imagination, but I feel a sense of electric connection between us when his pale blue eye pierces me.

_Just come, kitten._

And so I do—I can’t hold out any longer. I release right into his mouth, and I have to close my eyes for just a second, but I can feel him watch me as I climax. And the very idea that he is watching my face as I climax is both so utterly mortifying and so incredibly hot that I can’t take it. I don’t look at myself as a sexy person, really—so what is he doing to me that makes me act out like this?

I hear a beastly kind of growl coming from my lips, escaping my mouth and filling up the room—like a wild animal of some kind—and it feels so good! Like I’ve always meant to be this person—and I feel so amazingly free.

And then—I open my eyes and see the ceiling I’ve seen for the past month every night when I go to bed. I cannot believe I’ve just done this—no, that this has just been done to me in my own home, in my own bed. How in the hell am I going to sleep here? How in the hell am I ever going to be able to sleep in here again? I’ll only _ever_ be able to think of Rai doing this to me now! 

I cover my eyes with my hands for a moment, trying to catch my breath—and I am _so_ embarrassed. Only then do I realize Rai is still licking me—gently—sending a quivering sensation into my hips and groin. And he has to stop _now_ , or I am going to get all worked up _again_.

“Hmph,” I hear him say quietly. “I might be mistaken, but I think you might have enjoyed that better.”

“Oh, my gods,” I whisper softly. I don’t know what else there is to say. What’s a cat supposed to say after that? Thank you?

“You’re welcome,” comes a super soft teasing whisper, now very close to my ear, followed by a nip. He smells so good—and he’s going to make my sheets smell like him. I’ll never be able to wash my sheets, either.

_oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods_

“Hey,” Rai says. “Konoe?”

_oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods_

“Konoe?”

_oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods_

“Oy? Konoe. Breathe. Take a deep breath.”

“Huh?” I say suddenly, feeling his hands on me and trying to sit up, but falling back into the blankets. I can't move!

“Lie down and relax and _breathe_. Let me get you something to drink. Are you all right?” Rai is giving me the sweetest look—but he looks worried. 

“I’m fine. I can’t feel my lips or the tips of my ears.”

“Really?” Rai asks. I notice he leans down to do something to my ears, but I can’t tell what—wait just a minute—

“Oy!” I snap, watching him climb out of bed.

“What?” He turns to look at me smiling. “Is something wrong?”

“What did you do to me?” 

“Well, I know you’re new to all this, but that was oral sex.”

“Jesus. I know that,” I say, totally embarrassed by the comment. “That isn’t what I’m talking about. You did something to my ears. Did you turn them inside out again?”

“Hmm.” Rai just smirks and walks into the kitchenette, opening the fridge. “Water? Juice? Milk? Let’s get you a glass of juice. That’s probably best, right? Or milk?”

“Did you?!” I ask again.

“If you don’t like it, fix it,” he says casually, pouring two glasses of juice and then putting the milk away. He also strips off his sweatshirt as he walks back over to the bed. I’m a little breathless seeing his chest, too. He’s so attractive. I need to look away but I can’t even turn my head, much less move a single part of my body.

“I, um, can’t.”

“What? Why not?”

“Is it normal to not be able to move? Afterward?”

He gives me a strange look.

“What do you mean you can’t move?” He sets down the glasses on the bedside table. “Do you mean you’re tired?” 

“I am tired, too, but I literally can’t move a muscle.”

He picks up my arm and drops it onto the bed.

“Wow. Really?”

He runs his hand down my chest and abdomen, watching my skin shiver slightly.

“That tickles,” I say.

“Does it?” He lifts an eyebrow. “On a scale of 0 to 10, how _much_ does it tickle?”

“Um, maybe let’s _not_ play that game?” I ask.

“It could be fun,” Rai says. Then he leans over to whisper in my ear, his long hair sweeping across my chest. “Remember, I warned you about inviting strange cats into your home. You never know what might happen to you.” 

My fur bristles.

He moves an arm behind me and I growl—and he laughs.

“I’m going to help you sit up so you can drink your juice,” Rai says. “Unless you growl at me. Unless you incite me. Then I might have to do something else to you.”

He helps me sit up and take a sip of juice—and it tastes so good. Just amazing. I’m able to swallow just fine.

“Huh. So you can swallow? You can’t move, though. Interesting.” His words sound awfully suggestive. I tilt my eyes up at him to look at his expression, and he is just smirking at the top of my head.

“You did fuck up my ears again, didn't you?” I ask.

The smile changes into a grin.

“Just one of them.”

“Fix it!” I insist. 

“Can you tell?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay. Sorry.” He’s obviously not at all sorry. But he either fixes it or turns my other ear inside out. I can't tell which. “Do you want anything else to drink?”

“I’m okay.”  
  
“You’re exhausted. Here. Lie down and sleep.” He tucks me into bed—but I’m naked! I _never_ sleep naked. And he crawls in behind me and curls up next to me, grooming my ears softly, purring loudly in my ears as he licks them slowly, carefully, meticulously.

It’s very distracting. I try to tell myself it’s very distracting. 

But really, it’s nice. It’s comforting. And it seems he’s going to sleep here. With me. In my bed.

_oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods_

I do eventually settle down since my body is so relaxed, and I drift off to sleep. Smelling that nice clean, powerful scent of his— _in my bed_ —and his tongue in my ear—and his fluffy tail wrapped up around mine—I drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitties be fluffy!


	6. Konoe gets into it with his boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai spends the night with Konoe and they have a lovely time. Saturday, Konoe has work in the evening and Rai has some stuff to do at the lab. He arranges to meet Konoe after his shift to walk him home.
> 
> Konoe sleeps away the morning and afternoon (because he didn't get much sleep the night before) and is nearly late for work. And work--well, he gets into a confrontation with his boss and learns about sexual harassment from a coworker.
> 
> Triggers: Workplace issues, sexual harassment, non-con touching, and intimidation.

Rai stays till morning since it’s Saturday, but he has work to do in the lab later on. We get up, make breakfast, and even shower together—an intimate and rather dangerous experience of its own. We spend way too much time in there with the water spilling over us. It turns out he looks amazing in nothing but bubbles. And bubbles, well—they serve a nice slick purpose. 

My gods, I feel like a truly insatiable beast by the time he’s finished with me. He did something similar to me last night, rubbing both of us together, though he does it while standing up this time, lifting me up against the bathroom tile (and I’m thinking, thank the gods I cleaned the bathroom a few days ago). My sighs and song echo oddly in the shower and the steam. It also has the convenient result that we can rinse ourselves off afterward—though he ends up carrying me out of the shower since I am nearly completely incapacitated.

“Hmph. So vulnerable,” he murmurs softly. “And insatiable, I might add.” 

“I can’t help it if you touch me like that,” I complain softly as he tucks the blankets around me. And he did start it. I was showering and he came in uninvited but by no means unwelcome. I am exhausted—I mean, this is, well, three "times" in under twelve hours. Surely a new record for me. And I don’t really want him to leave yet. My heart feels funny and strange. 

But he gently grooms my ears and says he has to get home to change and get to work and be a productive member of society. 

“What's your schedule? Working tonight?”

“Yeah. The same as yesterday.”

“I’ll walk you home,” Rai murmurs. He kisses the tips of my ears, my nose, my cheeks, and my lips, and then flicks his tail goodbye, locking the door on his way out. 

I am snuggled so nicely in bed, covered in his scent and so wonderfully content. So I sleep very soundly—till 4:30, _way_ past my alarm.

I wake in a panic, stumbling to get my clothes on and tie my shoelaces, and I rush out the door and run to work as fast as I can. I barely make it on time, and I know I should have probably taken a shower before leaving since my hair is a bit of a mess. But I don't mind having Rai's scent hovering about me. It feels good.

Sebastian is giving me somewhat of a strange look when I arrive, and he walks into the locker room as I’m changing into my uniform—again. I’m standing in only my underwear when he walks in on me today, and his eyes go right to my collarbone.

I hurry to slip on my shorts—unwilling to remain undressed in front of my boss—but he takes several long strides toward me and is now standing right in front of me, grabbing my shoulder. His touch is rough and intrusive, and I bristle defensively, struggling to keep from baring fangs and drawing claws.

“What is the meaning of this?” 

“Wh-what?” I ask, refusing to raise my eyes.

My chin is grabbed harshly and lifted up, forcing me to meet his gaze—those weird red eyes with pupils narrowed to the size of needles. I am frightened of him. A finger traces my collarbone with surprising gentleness—at least compared to how he is handling me. 

“He _marked_ you?”

“Wh-what?” I have no idea what he is talking about, and I flatten my ears.

Sebastian roughly turns me around to face the mirror, trapping me in his arms. I stare at where his hand is touching me—right on my collarbone. There is a purple bruise there—and it looks like a bite.

 _Shit_. Rai bit me there in the shower, I remember.

“You are _my_ employee, Konoe, under _my_ contract. He has no right.” Sebastian’s voice growls low and angry, and I have not heard him use this tone with me. More than anything, I want to cover myself. The hand on my collarbone drops lower, caressing my naked chest and my abdomen, the other softly strokes my tail, which is amazingly intrusive.

“Wh-what I do in m-my p-private time is n-none of your concern,” I say softly, as bravely and firmly as I can.

“You don’t feel your wages are enough, kitten?” He growls again. “Don’t you need the money? I can think of only _one_ other thing you might be able to do that would pay this well, and I don’t think your silver friend would approve of it.” 

I don’t understand what he is talking about.

“This place is for _working_ , not for flirting. While you work for me, you _belong_ to me.”

“I don’t belong to _anyone_!” I protest angrily, trying to struggle out of his strong grip. It's useless.

“You should have read that contract more carefully, then. Get dressed and get to work. You’d best hope that silver cat stays far from here today, kitten.”

Sebastian releases me roughly, walking out and slamming the door behind him. I am left somewhat at a loss. I have no idea what that was about—although it looked oddly like jealousy to me. 

I did nothing inappropriate yesterday. I was not the one flirting with Rai—and if anything, he was just acting like any other customer. But I’d best warn him not to come in. Pulling out my phone, I send him a text, asking him to meet me after work— _outside_ —and not to come in today. I say I’ll explain later. 

I finish getting dressed and fix my hair—it’s a mess—as is my fur—but it smells so good. I smell like Rai. It’s comforting. And I have a glow about me. It’s plain as day what I've been up to. 

When I walk out of the locker room, Aoi looks up at me and says, “Oh my god! You did it, didn’t you?! And?? Tell me all about it! I need the details! Was he any good? I mean, hell— _look_ at you! I know the answer to that question already!” She giggles knowingly and I blush.

“Please—don’t make a big deal,” I say. 

“Aw, are you shy? You shouldn’t be! You look so good! Like a different cat almost, and he is _hot!”_

“No, Aoi-chan, it’s not that,” I whisper. “Um, Sebastian just gave me a bit of a hard time.”

“What? Sebastian did? Whatever for?”

“He, um, accused me of flirting with the customers.”

“You? Pshh! You have to beat them off with a stick! And isn’t that what he hired you for, anyway?” 

“You know, it was really weird,” I hiss quietly, looking around to make sure he doesn’t overhear. “It made me really uncomfortable. He doesn’t do that with you?”

“No, never.” Aoi looks at my face, reading legitimate concern there. “Konoe, are you really worried?”

I nod my head.

“Do you want me to speak to him? Tell him you’re making him uncomfortable?”

I consider it.

“Thanks a lot, but I think I’ll be fine. I don’t want to make it a bigger deal than it has to be. It might just be a cultural difference.”

“When you say you’re uncomfortable, Konoe—was he coming onto you? Because as your boss, he’s not allowed to do that. That’s sexual harassment. It’s illegal in this country. Did you know?”

Is it? My ears perk up. I didn’t know that. In Sisa, every place is at-will employment. You as an employee have to put up with your boss. If you don’t like it, you quit. And I would know. I worked at some horrible taverns and have some terrible experiences—having my pay withheld unless I was willing to do depraved things. As a result, I lost my job and pay without any recourse.

“I’ll help you. He came onto you, didn’t he?”

“W-well, what exactly counts as h-harassment?” I ask, looking at my shoes.

“Did you feel threatened? Did he say your job was on the line? Did he touch you? Make any unwelcome advances? Make you uncomfortable? Konoe, you need to start keeping a tally. It started your first day, didn’t it? He has to treat you the same as he treats every other employee, and while little individual things may not count, they can add up to make a hostile work environment.”

I nod my head.

“Thanks. I’ll do that.”

“Keep the date and time as well as the details of each incident, if you can, somewhere he can’t find it—like not on your phone unless it’s locked and he has no way of breaking into it. And then maybe share the file with me or someone else you trust, like your new silver friend—except, um, he may not appreciate it.”

He most definitely wouldn’t. I can hear it now.

“Why the hell are you working for someone like that, you stupid cat!?”

Someone of his size and stature would never have had to worry about the things I had to put up with in Sisa. I’m sure he’d never understand. I wonder if he actually ever propagated anything himself—except I remember what he said last night about not being interested in partners who aren’t as excited as he is. 

“Konoe.”

My fur fluffs out suddenly—and fearfully—at the sound of my boss’ voice.

“Sir?”

“You’re still not working. What seems to be the problem? Are you tired?” He approaches me quite closely, tilting my chin up again. “Did you not get enough rest last night?”

“I’m fine, sir.”

“I’ll make sure you get your break today,” he says, stroking my chin and my ears with his other hand. It makes an unpleasant chill roll down my spine. I dislike his touch very much. 

My shift is busy, and I’m getting much better at dodging unpleasant customers. I’m confident and cheerful, too—though impatient with burly drunk men who want to help themselves. I don’t understand why people think it’s okay to grab my tail or touch my ears without permission. I don’t go around grabbing other people’s asses, so why would grabbing bits of me be okay? Just like Rai said yesterday... 

I can’t believe that was just _yesterday_. I think about him dreamily for most of my shift, and I am making a cappuccino and a latte for one of my tables when Sebastian corners me. 

“Once you finish there, it’s time for your break. Come to my office.”

“Actually, I’m feeling just fine,” I say.

He narrows his eyes and stares down at me.

“I didn’t _ask_ how you were feeling. I just informed you you’d be taking your break now. Don’t question your boss’ authority in his own place of business.” 

I lower my gaze immediately, and Aoi is standing behind me—she heard half that conversation, at least. Sebastian excuses himself and I finish making the hot drinks. 

“That is really weird. He’s never done anything like that to us. What does he want?” She whispers.

“Yesterday, he just made me lie down on the couch for fifteen minutes, while he stroked my fur.”

“What?!” She sounds appalled. “Isn’t that really intrusive?”

“Yes, but I have to do what he says, don’t I? I mean, you heard him.” I’m nervous and scared now.

“God. I don’t know.” She gives me a quick hug. “Maybe he’s just worried? I mean, I know he owns a bunch of cats—not Ribika—at his house. He _loves_ cats. Maybe he doesn’t realize what you are, that you aren't like those cats.”

The thought crosses my mind—Sebastian collecting cats—did he think he would add me to his collection as well? It’s horrifying. Wearing a collar with a bell attached? Isn’t that what that customer said to me outside two nights ago? A sick, sinking feeling settles in my stomach like a stone.

I bring the hot drinks to my customers and then head to Sebastian’s office, a feeling of dread floating ominously around me. His door is closed, and I knock softly, hoping he won’t answer.

“Come.” 

 _Shit_.

I push the door open and keep my eyes lowered.

“Close the door behind you, Konoe.”

I do as I am asked, feeling my fur fluff out subtly, fearfully, sickeningly.

“Have a seat on the sofa, kitten. Rest yourself.”

Sebastian is seated behind his desk, wearing a pair of reading glasses. He’s got several books open and it looks like he is doing accounts. It’s odd—he’s doing accounts the way I’ve seen previous bosses do accounts in Sisa. I thought Two-Canes all used computers to take care of finances, so seeing him do accounts on paper is slightly strange.

Obediently, I comply with his request and sit down on the couch. I do not wish to make myself vulnerable here, and I open my mouth to suggest I’m not very tired, but he takes off his glasses and sets them down on the desk, pushes back his chair and stands up. He walks over to where I am seated, and that in itself is unnerving. I don’t like him standing so close to me, and my body starts to rebel and shake. 

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you, kitten? Didn’t I warn you? About what your new friend would expect?” 

A surprising flash of anger tears through my chest at his comment. It’s none of his business! And I enjoyed every moment I spent with Rai! He would never touch me without my consent—very much unlike what he is doing right now as I feel Sebastian’s hand brush my ears. 

“There were no expectations,” I growl low, struggling to keep myself from losing my temper. It would be pointless to do so. I don't understand why I have to justify my relationship with the silver cat to my boss! “He had no expectations from me. He is kind.”

“Kind? Why? What else would he want with someone like you? What would a cat like that _possibly_ see in you?” 

Those words hit me in a visceral way—painful and horrible—raw and awful—making tears leak from my eyes. They ring so true to my own doubts about myself, and how much too good that silver cat is for someone of my size, my stature, my plainness, my lack of intelligence—how could Sebastian get it so right? I can’t even make a retort!

“On the other hand, I know exactly what makes you special. I know exactly what you need. I could care for you like no other being could ever care for you—if you would only allow it.” 

A soft, gentle massage at the base of my ears attempts to pull a purr from me, and I resist with every last bit of my being. I don’t want to purr in response to anything he does to me! I don’t want him to touch me. I try to move, to lie down on the couch to escape this touch, but his hands follow me.

“Good kitten. Just relax. You do understand, don’t you? He will use you until he is bored. But I will always treasure you. And I don’t even mind your rebelliousness and your independence. It’s what makes you a cat, after all, and what will make your eventual submission to me ever so much sweeter.”

I will _never_ submit to this man. I cannot suppress the growl in my throat in response to those words. 

“And a growl! From you. How absolutely adorable! You know you have the most captivating voice. It’s what drew me to you from the start. Now, relax and close your eyes.” He moves my legs up onto the couch, stroking my tail as well, running his hand down the length of my side and waist.

“Please—don’t touch me,” I growl low in my throat.

“But you see, it’s what you agreed to on your employment contract. Think about it. You signed yourself over to me then, you know. I may proceed with you as I like. And I should warn you that if you do not start behaving for me, I may take more drastic measures.”

My ears flatten when I hear these words.

“What are you talking about?” I try to keep the growl in my voice and keep it sounding strong, but fear creeps in without my consent.

“I have many options available to me if you do not comply with my wishes. For now, I will leave things as they are. I don’t mind a bit of a hunt—a cat and mouse game—with you, if that is what you like. But when I grow tired of it, you may find yourself with significantly less freedom than you have now.”

A feeling like ice crawls up my spine, making me shiver in fear. What the hell is he talking about? He can’t be serious.

“Oh, now, now. I’m not going to hurt you... very much. Discipline is supposed to encourage obedience, after all. So for now, just relax and close your eyes like the good kitten I know you are. _Behave_ for me.”

He sweeps a hand across my eyes—and hypnotically, they close. Like magic—I cannot open my eyes, much to my concern. It’s scary, and I gasp in fear. I feel trapped!

“You’re perfectly safe here. Just rest.”

His hands continue moving across my body—over the top of my clothes for the most part—concentrating on my fur and my curves—and I cannot move or defend myself. It’s almost as if I’ve been restrained somehow.

“See how nice this is? Relax into the feeling. Don’t fight it. It’s yours to submit, not to fight.”

I feel something cool and soft touch my lips lightly—is that his mouth? Oh gods, did he just kiss me? A shiver rushes through me making my fur stand on end. I’m terrified at how vulnerable I am, and I want to escape. I feel like I can’t breathe.

“I told you not to fight. Submit, Konoe.”

His hands act like they are soothing me, but I am still afraid. My ears ring in silent alarm, and I am not only afraid of what he will do to me—but something more primal than that. I feel like his prey, or I am a victim—as bad as or worse than the confrontation with the disgruntled guest in the alley. 

Minutes pass so slowly—and I try my best to relax, but I can’t. Though my body cannot move, I am tense and stressed. Finally, however, Sebastian sighs.

“That was pointless. You were supposed to relax and you disobeyed. I should like to teach you better manners, but now is not a good time.”

A small meow escapes my lips in a quiet plea.

“Fine. Open your eyes and go on. Get back to work. Think about what happened here today. You’d best not defy me next time, though.”

As soon as I can open my eyes, I hustle out of the office and rush back to the kitchen, breathing hard like I just ran a mile. I grab a drink of water and try to get a grip. What should I do? Escape? Leave? I can’t work with a boss like this, but I really need a job. And if what he is doing is illegal, shouldn’t I get him in trouble? I might not be the last person he treats this way!

I make up my mind to tell Rai about it after work. I’m sure he can help me. I paste a cheerful smile on my face, curl up my tail behind me and head back out to the dining room.


	7. Konoe learns about sexual harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe deals with more harassment from his boss toward the end of his shift and gets a bit freaked out. Rai walks him home and makes him talk about what happened and they come up with a plan to deal with it.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Non-con groping and nudity.

The rest of my shift flies by—we are busy this evening and I have many customers. I am looking forward to seeing Rai when I get off from work. After cleaning up the dining room, I finally get my turn in the locker room, and Sebastian comes in again while I am changing.

This is getting tiresome. 

“Please,” I say, looking up from unbuttoning my uniform shirt. “I’m tired. I just want to go home and call it a night. It’s been a long day.” 

“I bet you’re tired. I can _smell_ how tired you are, kitten. Do you need some help getting changed?” 

I flatten my ears, watching my boss in the reflection. He’s entered the locker room and is standing close to the door, blocking the exit, watching me unbutton my shirt. He’s making me incredibly uncomfortable.

“Did he mark you anywhere else or just at your collarbone?”

“It’s none of your concern,” I say, looking away. I don’t understand why he is up in my business. “In fact, the fact that you are even asking about this is making me uncomfortable. Isn’t it illegal to do this kind of thing in this country?”

“Certainly not,” Sebastian replies. “My employees’ welfare is very much my concern. You were so exhausted from your activities last night I was afraid you might not make it through your shift. In fact, perhaps you should rest for a while in my office before heading home.”

“Th-that really isn’t necessary,” I say, but my arm is grabbed and I’m pulled from the locker room. “W-wait!”

Sebastian pulls me roughly into his office and pushes me toward the couch.

“Sit.”

I refuse. I’m standing without my shoes, my shirt halfway unbuttoned, and my work uniform disheveled. My street clothes are still in the locker room, and I want to change and go home. 

“My shift is over, sir,” I say. “Please, just let me go home.” 

“Sit down.” The words are clipped and harsh, and those red eyes bore into my flesh as he commands me to obey.

I find my body complying—as I did earlier today when I couldn’t open my eyes. I’m flooded with fear.

“Please,” I beg. “ _Please_ —let me go home.” But I’m sitting obediently on the couch.

“Go on. Finish what you were doing.”

I stare back at him for a minute, unable to understand his words.

“Go on. _Strip_.”

Is he serious? There is no _way_ I’d ever take my clothes off in front of him in his office—

And yet, I feel something touch my chest, and it’s my own hands. They are moving, as if controlled by puppet strings, obediently down the buttons of my shirt. I slip the shirt off my shoulders and then move to my shorts.

“Please,” I whimper, feeling the heat build in my face, ears, and chest. This is humiliating! What is wrong with me?! What is happening to me and why can’t I disobey?

“Good boy. Keep going.”

My belt is unbuckled and I unbutton and unzip my shorts, sliding them off my hips, wiggling my ass a little on the couch as I do. My discarded clothes are folded neatly—by my own hands as I watch as though someone else is doing this for me—next to me on the couch.

“You are a lovely creature, kitten.” 

Tears blur my vision and I’m not sure what to do. My breath hitches in a small sob.

“Please,” I whisper quietly. I’m not sure what he is planning, but I know I am being forced to do this, and I'm afraid.

“Stand up and let me look at you.”

My fur stands on end and I blush hard—but my legs obey him. I’m not sure why I cannot stop myself or why I can’t resist. What is happening to me? I try to fluff up my fur and bring my tail in front of my body, but that doesn’t help much. A horrible, desperate feeling comes over me.

Sebastian comes closer now, dipping his nose in the fur of my ears.

“Mm. I see. Did you let him fuck you?”

A shudder goes through my body when I feel cool hands run down my spine, tracing it carefully with his fingers, and my tail is grabbed. Fingers toy with the waistband of my underwear. I don’t _want_ him to touch me! Why can’t I run away?

“Answer me.” 

“Y-yes,” I’m shocked to hear my mouth replying, and I bite my tongue.

“Really? Yet you can still walk? Did he use his mouth or his hands, perhaps?”

“Yes!” A loud sob escapes with this response, along with desperate tears, which overflow from my eyes and down my cheeks.

“I see. He hasn’t entered you yet—but you sure smell ripe.”

“D-don’t,” I beg. It’s getting harder and harder to talk of my own accord.

“Submit, kitten. You _have_ to submit to me, after all. It’s in the contract.”

My heart aches—having to let his hands run over my body this way physically hurts me—I want to run away and escape.

“He’s waiting,” I burst out suddenly.

“Oh? He is demanding _more_ of you, then? I see. I’ll have to schedule you in my own time. Go on then. Go on, and let him hurt you.”

The moment those words are uttered, I am released from whatever spell he has me under and I run back to the locker room. I throw on my clothes as fast as possible and step into my shoes without tying them. I need to get out of here!

I rush out the door after grabbing my phone and my wallet—and run right into the silver cat’s arms. He smells so comforting! He is waiting for me outside the back door, and he looks up in surprise and catches me on my way.

“Hey—hey? Are you all right?” His voice is filled with concern.

“I want to leave! Get me out of here, please!” I beg, tears still dripping down my face. I don’t want to hear it from him, though. I don’t even understand what Sebastian wants from me!

“Oy, what’s wrong?”

“Please!” I am pleading now. "Can we just go?"

“Okay, you’re all right. Did something happen?” He takes my arm and guides me down the street—the very _public_ street.

What can I say, though? That my boss had me under some kind of spell? Would he believe me? It’s well known that Two Canes don’t use magic. They traded magic for technology eons earlier.

“Ah—no,” I murmur softly, but his ears tip toward me to listen over the bustling sounds of traffic. “I think, um, my boss was having a rough day.”

“Your boss? Did he yell at you?”

“N-no.” And I don’t go further. Rai doesn’t press me but continues walking me home. He casually waits, watching me with his usual bemused expression when I dig my key out of my pocket.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Rai answers, unable to hide his smirk.

“But you want to,” I point out.

“It’s just—well, your jeans are pretty snug.”

“And?” I sigh.

“I can’t stop thinking about wanting to strip them off your body,” he whispers into my ear.

His whisper makes my fur stand on end and sends a shiver down my spine. Of course, now I have to invite him inside.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” I ask, walking into the kitchen.

“Only one thing I want in my mouth right now,” Rai says, approaching me from behind while I stand in front of the fridge with the door open. He licks my ear—delving deep inside with his tongue—and that sends a pulse of heat and desire through my body.

“Mm-kay,” I answer quietly, letting him close the fridge and lead me to the couch. He pulls me down onto his lap and smoothes his hands underneath my tee-shirt, feeling them press against the bare skin of my back.

“First, though,” he kisses my lips chastely, pulling away before I can deepen it, “I think we need to talk.”

“Maybe we can talk afterward?” I suggest, leaning up to kiss him. When he doesn’t give me his lips—he tilts his head to the side, moving out of the way of my attack—I lick his jaw and leave a trail of nips and kisses along his throat. 

“Hmm. No. Talk first.” He’s adamant. “What happened at work today, Konoe?” 

“I told you. Nothing. My boss was in a bad mood—” 

“If nothing happened, why do you smell like him?”

I freeze for a moment. His voice is calm—not accusatory—but I still feel like he is accusing me of having _done_ something inappropriate, and guilt washes over me.

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” I burst out suddenly.

“I know, I know. Hush—relax,” Rai says, petting my ears with his other hand. He isn’t angry. “I _know_ you didn’t do anything. I’m asking you what _happened._ ”

“If I say, I might lose my job,” I whisper into his chest.

My shoulders are grabbed rather hard and Rai pushes me away from him, just far enough so I meet his gaze.

“Listen. If he touched you against your will— _that_ is against the law. Did he threaten you with your job?” 

“H-he treats me differently,” I stammer. “H-he d-doesn’t treat me like the other staff!”

Rai nods his head, waiting for me to continue. 

“He made me take my break—but in his office, while I lie there with my eyes closed, and he petted my fur. It was intrusive.”

Rai isn’t nodding anymore, but his eyes are watching me.

“H-he walks in when I-i am changing, as if to look at me,” I continue.

“Has he touched you inappropriately?”

Of _course_ , he has, I think, but isn’t that his right as my employer?

“Well, y-yes,” I stammer. I’m afraid to continue, though. Rai is looking at me expectantly.

“And?”

“Well, when I first arrived today, he walked in on me while I was changing, and he saw the, um, mark you left on my collarbone. He said you had no right to mark his employee, and he, um, caressed my tail.”  
  
Rai growls softly.

“Anything else?”

“During my break, he made me come into his office and lie down on his couch. He forced me to close my eyes—I’m not sure how he did it, but he suggested it and brushed his hands over them, and I couldn’t move or open my eyes. It was like a magic spell. It was frightening.”  
  
“Did he touch you? Or threaten you?”

“He said he would discipline me if I didn’t obey him, but he said he didn’t mind playing games with me. But I was terrified. He petted my fur, and I think he might have kissed me.” 

Another small growl leaks from Rai.

“What else?”

“After my shift finished, he walked in on me changing into my street clothes. He said I looked exhausted and suggested I rest in his office before heading home. I didn't want to, but he pulled me into his office after everyone else had gone home while I was in the middle of getting changed. Just like during my break, he made me sit on the couch, but this time he ordered me to take off my clothes. I didn’t _want_ to obey—I _didn’t_!—but my hands moved on their own as if I were compelled to obey. He made me stand up while I was in my underwear so he could look at me—and I was so embarrassed!”

The tears that have sprung to my eyes slip down my cheeks. In a similar way that Sebastian compelled me to strip and answer him, I feel the same urge to confess what happened to Rai. It’s weird. What is wrong with me? I take a quaky, deep breath and continue.

“He asked all these intrusive questions about what I allowed you to do to me, and I was compelled to answer, even though I didn’t want to. He touched me—my skin and my fur—and called me ‘ripe,’ and sent me on my way, telling me you’d hurt me. I ran out of there as soon as I could, but he was very upset and very intimidating!”

I sob out the last few words in spite of myself. I’m embarrassed I allowed such a thing.

“I didn’t _want_ him to touch me, but I _need_ that job—I need money to pay rent—and I was afraid of what he might do to me. A coworker told me what he is doing is illegal, but Sebastian kept referring to the contract I signed.”  
  
“He had you sign papers? What kind of papers? Do you have a copy?”  
  
“I didn’t get a copy,” I say.

“With employment, in this country, you always receive a copy of the employment contract,” Rai says thoughtfully. He is running his hands down my back gently. “Listen. I know you think you need the money, but I have a bad feeling about your boss. Have you noticed anything strange about him?”  
  
“Strange?” I ask, looking up and meeting Rai’s eye. "Like what?"

“Do you think he’s human?” 

“What? Of course, he is! He’s not Ribika! That’s for sure.”

“I know that. But he might be something _else_. Have you noticed if he has a good sense of smell? How else could he tell you had spent time with me? Or if his eyes are different from other humans. Do they narrow like a cat’s?”

“Um, well, he said he could smell your scent on me. And yeah, his eyes are red, and they do narrow into slits.”

“Hmm. Anything else strange? Can he read your thoughts?”

“No!” I burst out—but then, I think about it. 

“How do you explain that spell?”  
  
“What are you saying?” I whisper. I’m really frightened now.

“I wonder if he’s a demon,” Rai says, serious and matter-of-fact.

“A _demon_? What would a demon want with me?”

“Konoe—you’re a magical creature. You’re a Sanga. Surely, you realize that magic attracts magic.”

“I’ve never sung for him, though—not even hummed—in his presence or at work!”

“I knew, though, before I’d ever heard you sing.”

“He’s a _demon_? Oh, my gods.” A chill rushes through my fur and I feel sick. “Oh, gods, what did I sign?! Did I sign a _contract_? Oh, gods!” My entire body starts to shake. 

“It’s all right—don’t worry. You just cannot go back there.” 

“I can’t _do_ that—I need the money! I need it to pay rent! I need a _job_!”

“I’ll help you, or hell, you can move in with me. It’s okay. It’s not worth your life, is it?”

“B-but—” 

“Think about it, Konoe. It’s only money. Is making money worth the price of your life or your body? We need to get a copy of that contract. And I think the only way to get out of that contract is to take out the demon himself.”

“He _tricked_ me! He said it was an employment contract!” 

“I know, and it’s going to be all right. He knew you were new to the area—your innocence is all over your face. You’re awfully hard to resist.”

I look up at his tone.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you.”

“How can you help? I mean, I appreciate you offering me a place to stay, but if I did sign a contract, he will be able to _find_ me!”  
  
“Before I came to school here, I trained as a Touga.”

“What?” I ask. I’m shocked. Although—many Setsuran cats are trained as Tougas. The breed makes great fighters, and they are well known throughout Sisa.

“Yes. How else do you think I recognized your song for what it was?”  
  
“But—”

“No buts.” Rai puts his finger on my lips. “I was a bounty hunter, a _good_ one, before I came here. I have hunted and killed demons before.”

“What? Really?” This is unbelievable to me. Karou cats are often trained as Tougas as well, and I learned how to use the sword to protect my territory. But I didn’t know I was a Sanga back then. Perhaps we’d have a chance to take down Sebastian together as Sanga and Touga.

“If you stick with me, work with me—I’m sure we'd have a good chance of success. I _know_ we will. Don’t worry.”

Rai is peering into my eyes, brushing my hair and my back soothingly. It’s making me feel much better. Is he only trying to comfort me or does he mean what he says?  
  
Really, he doesn’t seem the type to say things he doesn’t mean. And the first time I ever met him he saved me from that awful incident in the alley.

“You should stay by my side. Don’t go back to work. _Stay_ with me. Let’s talk to the building manager tomorrow and you can move in with me.” 

“You want me to, um, move in with you?”  
  
“Well, yes. I mean—if you would like to. It makes sense to do things this way, doesn’t it? It would save you money and make you much safer. And Sebastian doesn’t have my address.”

“Just from a practical point of view, then?” I confirm.

“Well, um…” His voice trails off for a moment. “Yeah. And then I could keep an eye on you a little better. I could, well, have easier access to your person… if you wanted that, too.” He meets my gaze with a heated look.

“You’re asking me to _live_ with you?”

“Well, yeah. Do you _want_ to live with me? I can promise your personal safety, but I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.” He murmurs that last sentence directly into my ear, and it sends a delightful shiver down my spine.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” I say softly. “Thank you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Let's go back to my place together, then. We'll come back in the morning.”


	8. Comfort and tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe heads back to Rai's apartment and more sexual things happen. It's Rai's intent to make his kitten forget about his troubles... and he succeeds.
> 
> A sweet sexy update.
> 
> Trigger: frottage and tickling.

Emi greets us when we walk into Rai’s place, and I kick off my shoes. She keeps wrapping herself around my legs, almost like she’s trying to trip me, so I bend down and she climbs into my arms. 

“Hungry? Thirsty?” Rai asks, his voice floating in from the kitchen. I hear him opening a can. The sound makes Emi's ears twitch and she takes a flying leap from my arms to the kitchen.

I am hungry—but _not_ for food or drink. I am feeling a little lewd and vulgar, and I feel guilty for feeling this way. I mean, can't I just hang around Rai without wanting him to touch me? This is getting out of control.

“I’m fine, thanks.” I sit down on the futon and curl my legs up underneath me.

He returns to the living room and asks, “Netflix?”

“Sure. Um, if you want.” I try to hide my embarrassment by looking down at my hands.

“Oh? Have something else on your mind?” He switches on the TV and starts streaming something I’m not paying attention to. He leans over me and starts licking my ears. He is a little rougher than usual, grooming me almost urgently. I wonder just briefly if he can smell my boss on me. I don’t have to wonder, though, because he speaks softly into my ears in between the grooming licks. 

“Tomorrow. We will speak to your building manager. You have tomorrow morning off, right?”

“Yeah,” I whisper—but I’m finding it hard to concentrate.

“Good. After we meet up with him, while I’m finishing up my experiments, you start packing up your stuff. I’ll get some friends to help move it.” 

“Mm-kay,” I purr softly.

He tips my chin up and kisses my lips gently, running his free hand underneath my shirt. I guess I should have considered that if we got physical with each other early on, it’s probably pretty much going to happen all the time… But I love the feel of his touch. It’s both comforting and arousing at the same time.

“I think he was right.”

“Hmm?” I ask.

“Your boss. He said you smell ripe. And I’d have to agree.” 

My ears bristle. I wonder if he’s talking about the mating season. If he is… well. I’m not sure.

“How are you feeling? Your skin feels hot. Are you achy?”

“A little, actually.” I thought I was sore from work, though, from so much standing and walking, and carrying those trays… “Why?”

“Well, those are symptoms of the season. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you ache?” 

“Oh, not that much. I’d say close to a three or four.”

“All right. Let me know when it gets worse.”  
  
When, not if? I look up at Rai for a minute. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” He smirks a little, running his hand through my hair. Damn. He's even cute when he smirks.

“I meant—”

“I know what you meant. Go ahead.”

“About mating season… is it going to be like it was six months ago?” 

“Ah. You’ve been through your first? Wait—didn’t you say you were pretty isolated in Karou?”

“Yeah. I lived alone and had no local friends. Tokino was my only friend and he lived in Ransen.”

“So I’m guessing the season wasn’t very fun.”

“No.” It was horrible. I thought I had flu for a week. And then, I realized it probably wasn't flu when I touched myself. That did finally make me feel better, though.

“You figured out what makes it better, though?” For some reason, this question sends another wave of arousal straight to my hips.

“Um, yeah.” My ears feel weirdly hot again.

“Well, if you were by yourself, that’s one thing. I can tell you that sharing a season with another cat is a completely different experience.”

“Is it? How?”

“Well, things that might otherwise be a little uncomfortable are arousing. It’s so your body can just do what it wants to do, finding pleasure, you know?”

My tail lashes and curls up questioningly. Does he mean… _that_ kind of sex?

“Wait. Even with a difference in stature—I mean, like ours—it doesn’t hurt?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“I see.” I am trying very hard to push the thought from my mind. Because I think I may be on the cusp of the season, and I am awfully excited about it.

“If you’re not there yet, let’s wait another day,” he murmurs softly in my ear. “It will be a very comfortable way for you to… um, experience it for the first time.”

“B-but… um, I don’t really want to wait.”

“Well, I think it’s a good idea. I’d be more comfortable waiting.”

I don’t think I can spend the night in the same room with this cat, though, without wanting to do _something_. Does he mean wait to touch at all? Wait for _everything_? If that’s true, I won’t be able to sleep a wink. 

“You look very nervous. Does sex frighten you?” 

“Um, yeah, a little, but that's not really it,” I explain.

“What is it?”

“It’s just… well. If you _really_ want to wait till tomorrow, that’s okay. But I don’t think I will be able to sleep in the same room as you and not, um, at least touch you.”

Rai’s eyebrows lift up in surprise and he smiles. 

“Ah. I see. That isn’t what I meant. I don’t think I could keep my hands to myself, either. I just meant we should wait for me to, um, enter you.” His hand travels down to the base of my tail and flickers across my entrance, as though to make sure I understand his meaning. I’m still completely dressed, but even that simple touch stirs me up.

“Oh. Okay,” I whisper softly. 

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t do _other_ things. Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, I _want_ to.”

“So... I was thinking maybe you should tell me what you want to do,” Rai suggests. Another soft smirk plays at his lips.

“I want you to touch me.” 

“I am touching you.”  
  
“Ugh—like specifically? I mean, another option is to just go ahead and see what happens.”

“I suppose. But I don’t mind if you tell me what you like. In fact, I think I would enjoy it. Or perhaps I could let you take the lead.”

My ears flatten. I feel like he might be teasing me.

“I mean, of course, in light of what happened at work today, I’d hate to do anything that might make you feel worse.”

“You won’t—”

“But still. It might be fun to try something new. So I’ll give you a choice.” Rai lowers his voice to a husky whisper. “You can either tell me _exactly_ what you want and how you want to be touched, _or_ you can take the lead.”

I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Rai sits up on the futon, pulling away from me, that smirk getting wider. I see his gaze travel up to my ears, which I’m sure are blushing. He chuckles softly.

Between those two choices, I think it would be easier for me to just lead. There’s no way I’m going to actually tell him what I want. That's just too much.

He’s still sitting up on the futon and I climb onto his lap, shyly refusing to meet his gaze. It's a little silly, I know. I mean, I am sitting on his lap and I am feeling shy about it. I know he is watching me carefully, and it’s a little intimidating. He keeps his hands at his sides—in fact, I can tell he is _struggling_ to keep his hands at his sides—when I lean down to kiss his lips. 

I take his top and bottom lip separately, and then push my tongue inside his mouth, feeling out his fangs and stroking the roof of his mouth, entangling our tongues. He is purring softly, his hands still at his sides. I tilt his head with my hands, running my fingers through his long hair and brushing his soft ears as I deepen the kiss. I’m purring loud as well, and I want him to touch me.

But he won’t. So instead, I pull the hem of his shirt up, exposing his stomach. He curves it in against the couch—my hands are probably a little cold—but he allows me to pull his shirt off overhead. He raises his eyebrows once, tilting his head slightly, hands lowered back to his sides.

 _Fine. Be like that_ , I think. 

Now, when I kiss him again, my hands wander all over his chest—stopping at his nipples and pinching them gently—and I let my lips trail down his throat to his collarbone. He tastes good—weirdly good—and I wonder if that’s the result of the impending season. When I reach his nipples, I bite them lightly with my teeth, watching his claws dig into the futon.

He’s so stubborn. Is he really waiting for me to tell him what I want?  
  
I glare up at him, and he looks a little surprised by my sharp expression.

“This is option _two_ ,” I explain.

“I realize. I like it. It's really nice.”

“So… if you want to move or touch me, feel free.”

He hums a little laughter before he answers.

“I could. Or I could wait till you get a little more desperate. You could also tell me what you want. You act like those two choices are mutually exclusive.”

“Seriously?” I ask, sitting up straighter.

“Seriously. Go right ahead. I will just enjoy.” He leans back against the couch, a slightly smug expression on his face.

His attitude is starting to piss me off. I mean, I want him to participate as well. It’s not as though he is rejecting me, but what I am doing feels like a heavy responsibility. What if he doesn't like what I do? I've really never done this before.

“Relax. Don’t worry. If you do something I dislike, I’ll stop you.”

I draw my claws and glide them down his stomach—lightly, not hard enough to scratch. When I reach his navel, his formerly relaxed body suddenly pulls in as though he’s ticklish. 

“Oy,” he protests softly.

“What? You said I could lead—do as I like.”

Keeping my eyes on his face, I run my claws back up his body, from his sides to under his arms. He stiffens slightly—as though he thinks that will hide the fact that he’s ticklish from me.

“I’m only doing what I like.”

“All right. If you want to play like that, go right ahead.”

Using fast movements, I unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing them down around his hips. He helps just a little, and I pull off his socks as well. (We both left our shoes by the door.) When I pull off his socks, though, I run my claws along the bottom of his feet and I see his toes curl under. 

Running my fingers up his legs, I try the soft skin behind his knees and he moves his legs. A soft sound escapes his mouth, and I keep moving. He is definitely smiling now—there is not a trace of that smirk left. I run my claws along his shoulders to his neck and he actually twitches, and that gives me a great idea.

I’m still fully dressed, and Rai in his underwear, so I lean in and stretch out my tongue, running it lightly down his throat. It occurs to me that Rai doesn’t usually show me his throat, and I wonder if he has _ever_ had this sort of thing done to him before. I get an amazing rush of power and pleasure doing this, especially when his shoulder comes up and his head tips to the side. I can feel goosebumps on his skin with my tongue.

Grabbing two handfuls of hair firmly but without pulling, I move his head closer to my mouth and I lick just the tip of his ear. It twitches in response, so of course, I have to touch it again, just as lightly. And then, without warning, I squish my tongue deep inside his ear, letting my fangs graze gently the outer shell. And I hum softly, purring directly into his ear. 

A sound very unlike laughter escapes Rai’s lips—and that is so incredibly hot I can hardly stand it. So I keep up this kind of touching, listening for the heavy, panting gasps coming from the cat at my mercy.

He is, in fact, at my mercy! I think that’s part of the reason I find this so hot.

And… his hands have finally moved. I feel him gripping my waist and slipping under my shirt, as he continues those heated breathy sighs. I let him unbuckle my belt and undo my jeans, and I also let him slip my shirt off overhead.

Now, when I lick his ears, he is licking my chest and nipping my throat. He’s working hard to pull off my pants, too, but I don’t let up between the super-light, teasing, tickling licks to his ear and delving deep inside.

When I feel his hands cupping my bare ass, I realize he’s also managed to get me out of my underwear.

“Hey!” I protest. “I thought you were going to let me lead.”  
  
“Oh, I’m just helping you along. Your hands seem otherwise occupied.”

When he says that, I skate my claws down the sides of his torso again, and he’s still a little ticklish but much less than he was earlier. I back up from him, moving my body to the floor, as I trail my tongue down his throat, his chest, all the way to his navel, where I groom the fine silver fur there. I let my nose press against his skin—he smells so nice!

Hooking my claws into the waistband of his underwear, I gently tug at them—moving slowly and softly stroking his skin with my claws and fingertips in the process. I have this really weird urge to draw my claws and retract them—in fact, my claws won’t stay completely drawn. They start to retract and draw in a slow, rhythmic movement—and a quiet purring meow escapes my lips. I can’t stop my claws' odd movement—it’s really weird. And my fur bristles from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail.

Rai hums softly, letting his claws brush through the fur on my ears, and his other hand grasps my tail, which is twitching wildly from side to side. His touch is tender and soft—and more than welcome.

I keep up my diligent grooming, though Rai starts to squirm underneath the touch. I can’t tell if he’s wriggling away from me, or if he wants more, so I assume the latter. I also continue slowly peeling off his underwear, letting my hands wander to his hips and back to his ass and tail. His fur completely bristles when I finally lower my mouth to his cock—which is already more than erect.

Seeing it so up close and actually noticing its size makes my body tremble. Could this really fit inside me? I somehow doubt it. Maybe there is something I don’t know about what happens to your body during the mating season since even the thought makes me a little nervous.

I ignore my nerves for now and take a long grooming lick from hilt to head. He is big enough so I’m fairly certain I won’t be able to fit all of him in my mouth. (There’s no way there’s more room in my ass than my mouth, is there? That just wouldn’t make any sense from a biological standpoint, would it?) Purring and humming, I sink my mouth onto the head, licking with my tongue and rounding my lips. I’m not exactly gentle, which he doesn’t seem to mind.

A surprisingly loud sound comes from him—almost as though he’s taken by surprise. It sends shivers down my spine. He keeps his hands on my head and my fur—almost as though he’s afraid I might bite him. I am actually a little afraid one of my fangs might snag his skin, so I am very, very careful to keep them covered.

My claws are still doing that weird rhythmic retracting thing, and I try to hide them when I grab his hilt, pushing as much of him as will fit into my mouth. I swallow and relax my jaw, keeping my lips rounded, and I draw him back out slowly. He gasps again, and I glance up at his face—and my gods, is his expression ever heated and erotic! Another shiver goes through my body as I continue sucking him off.

Before I can finish, however, he has grabbed my arms and is pulling me back up for a kiss, squishing my body against his.

“Mmm. You feel so good. Let’s move to the bed, okay?”

Without waiting for a reply, he simply scoops me up in his arms and carries me there. However, it seems that my lead has been compromised by this change of venue. He pushes his body down on top mine _hard_ , pressing his erection against mine firmly—and he feels hot and wet against me. A burst of pain shoots through my lip when his fang crashes against me carelessly, but I sigh with pleasure. Even the pain adds to my pleasure.

He looks up for a moment to grab the lube from his bedside table. He covers both his erection and mine in lube and rubs us together, making me purr and keen loudly. My hips can’t stay still, and I can’t control my claws. They are still drawing and retracting on their own like they are kneading bread.

To my embarrassment, Rai has noticed what is going on with my claws, and he smiles. I meow in embarrassment—I can’t help the sounds coming out of me, nor can I control this weird, kittenish reaction. Unhelpfully, he moves one of his hands to the nape of my neck. 

“I wonder…”

His claws come out suddenly against my neck and I feel a strange, sinking sensation throughout my body. It also makes another loud, protesting meow escape unintentionally. He has scruffed me—and I can’t move my body at all. My tail sinks down between my legs, but his other hand is occupied. He is stroking us together, taking extra care to caress the head of my dick. 

“Thought so,” he whispers into my ear smugly. My fur bristles and I feel slightly stifled—and my frustration at the slow pace of his hand is starting to build. It feels amazing, though—and I know if he moved his hand a little faster I’d surely nearly be at my limit.

“Please,” I try to say, but instead, a meow comes out. I quickly purse my lips and feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I am surprised at the sound that came out!

He chuckles softly—as though he is enjoying my current state of helplessness.

I want him to move faster—I am getting desperate because of his torturously slow pace. But I’m purring, he’s purring, and when I try to ask for what I want, only meows come out. It’s embarrassing!

But each meow seems to make him a little harder, and he moves his hand just a little faster. I feel so helpless—my pleasure, my body, my mind, my ability to speak, and my heart are at his mercy. If I’m honest, though I feel just a little apprehension, I _love_ this feeling. He is safe. He is completely focused on me and my pleasure—even as he does whatever he likes to me.

Even that thought increases my arousal, and another meow escapes. He pulls his body away from me for a moment, so he can watch my face as he tightens his grip and moves a little more deliberately. Suddenly, I realize he is going to watch my face when I come. My ears light up with heat—hell, I can feel a blush reaching into my chest almost to my belly I’m so embarrassed. Worse, I can’t even turn my head or escape at all!

“You are gorgeous—just perfect,” he purrs softly, making another helpless meow escape.

I realize like this I can’t even sing. Try as I might, I’m too helpless to make my song spill from my body, though I know it wants to. All I can do is relax—and let him continue his ministrations.

He lowers his torso against me occasionally to nip my lips or my neck but always pulls back right away to watch my expression. And I am nearing the edge. I want to tell him—to warn him—but again, all that comes out of my mouth is a desperate-sounding mewl.

Smiling heatedly, he whispers, “Are you about to come?”

And that’s the last thing I need before my pleasure overwhelms me completely. I let it all out—I am so relaxed and helpless it feels more like he has pulled my climax from me, and he is pulling these soft, helpless purring sighs out of me as well. My heart feels close to bursting when the pleasure floods me, and I spill over into his hand and onto my stomach. 

He watches me come completely undone—and just before I’ve finished, I see his eyelashes flutter and he releases as well, letting a deep, satisfied growl out at the same time. The sound raises all the fur on my body, goosebumps shivering across my skin, bristling my fur. For a few moments, all my embarrassment fades away when I enjoy the sensation—and realize that he has had a similar sensation. I watched all the tension disappear from his face—and he looks gorgeous. 

Now, though, when he releases the scruff of my neck, my claws start up with their kneading rhythm, and I try to hide them. 

“My gods,” he murmurs softly, grabbing one of my wrists and watching my claws. “You are too cute. I mean, _look_ at this!” He kisses my fingers, carefully—to avoid getting scratched since I have no control over what my claws are doing.

“I-i c-can’t really help it,” I protest softly, and to my dismay, my words are followed by another soft meow. 

“Jeez—those soft, sweet sounds are nearly as hypnotizing as your song! What am I going to do with you?”

“Mmm. Anything you like.” 

Rai flops down on the bed and pulls me into his arms, so I am lying on his chest. I cuddle up against him, completely relaxed, and I feel his hands caressing my back gently. I’m noticing his claws are drawn, and he drags them slowly against my sides, leaving a trail of shivering goosebumps in his wake. It tickles!

“You’re tired now, aren’t you?” He whispers. "You wish you could sleep?"

“Mmm.” I purr softly against his chest, trying to ignore my body shivering in the midst of the ticklish sensations. 

“Too bad for you. Payback’s a bitch.”

My ears flick up when I am suddenly pinned against the bed, my arms overhead. He’s still delightfully naked, as am I, and my fur bristles completely in surprise.

Starting at my wrists while keeping me pinned securely in place, Rai drags his claws down the entire length of my arm, starting from my wrist and heading toward my underarm. It tickles starting at my elbow and loud laughter spills from deep inside my gut. When he finally reaches my underarm, my body is trying to pull away and escape the touch on its own.

“Wait! Wait!” I protest loudly as Rai holds me down and tickles me. His hand is now stroking my belly and I am trying to curl up to protect myself. But I’m laughing so hard tears stream from my _eyes_ , and it isn’t long before my stomach starts to cramp and I’m wheezing. “Please! Please!”

“And did you stop when _I_ was tickled? I don’t think so,” he purrs softly, licking my ear. That normally doesn’t tickle, but when he slurps deep inside I find my neck twisting to the side, trying to do _anything_ to escape that touch. 

It can’t be longer than a few minutes, but when he finally does stop, my gut feels surprisingly and pleasantly sore. A huge yawn escapes my mouth, followed by another meow. I should just stop being so self-conscious about those sounds. It’s as though Rai is doing things on purpose to make me meow. I curl up against him and snuggle up.

“Those sounds you make are adorable,” he whispers.

He gently caresses my ears and then starts to work grooming me. A heavy feeling comes over my body—like after you’ve run a mile or had a good hard laugh, you just feel so relaxed. Feeling his tongue and lips travel over one ear and then the other is just a perfect way to end the day. 

Every once in a while, just as I’m about to drift off to sleep, I feel his claws skating across my belly or my hip or my side. It startles me awake each time and I giggle softly, but I snuggle right up to him immediately.

I sleep better tonight than I have as long as I can remember. This sweet feeling is perfect—and it makes me forget all about my troubles at work.


	9. Sebastian v Konoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, after a wonderful night, Konoe goes home to pack his stuff to move in with Rai. Unfortunately, Konoe gets a surprise visitor who thinks moving is a great idea--only he doesn't think Konoe should move in with Rai.
> 
> Triggers: forced obedience, kidnapping, angst, fear.
> 
> Sebastian is a demon, y'all.

When I wake the next morning, with Emi’s help—she is licking my ears which is slightly unnerving, as I was currently having a dream that _Rai_ was licking my ears—I feel my entire body flush with heat. Even if I spend the night with Rai, I still want him. I can't seem to help myself. He fills even my dreams. My stomach growls and I smell something warm and tasty in Rai’s apartment. 

Is it really okay for me to move in with him? So fast? What would Tokino say, I wonder?

I tell myself as I give a long stretch and stroke Emi, moving her away from my ears (it's embarrassing that she was licking me, quite frankly, and that I was having that sort of dream because of it), that I will be moving in for my own safety. Rai cares about me. I can feel it in how he treats me and talks to me. And I need to never meet Sebastian again.

I throw on my underwear—slightly embarrassed for having slept naked, even after everything we have done together—and a t-shirt and join Rai in the kitchen. He's wearing an apron over his underwear, which I think would be even sexier if he were naked under there, making pancakes.

“It smells good,” I say. 

“Thought you might have worked up an appetite." The slight smirk shows obviously on his face and in his tone. "How are you feeling today?”

“I slept really well,” I reply, slightly embarrassed.

“How is your body?”

My ears bristle at his question, and I look at him directly, though my cheeks are probably dusted with pink. We didn't have that kind of sex last night, after all.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you were feeling a little achy last night. How are you feeling this morning?”

He must be referring to the impending mating season. That might explain that weird dream I had, even more than Emi licking my ears. 

“Oh, I’m okay. A little better, I think.” But do I really feel better? Since getting up, I find I’m a little hot and sweaty. But that’s probably because it’s warm in the kitchen.

“Good. Well, let’s eat and I’ll walk you back to your place. Do you need boxes?”

“Actually, I still have some from when I first moved in.” I haven't even really unpacked my stuff. I mean, I don't have a lot, but I didn't have anywhere to put what I do have.

“Great. I’ll check in on my experiments in the lab and then come back and help you move, maybe get some friends to help.”  
  
“Um…” I hesitate for a moment. 

“What.” It isn’t really a question, I notice. He has that flat tone he uses when he demands an answer. 

“I, um, was just wondering if this is really okay.”  
  
“If what is okay?”

“Me, um, moving in with you. Won’t your friends be, well… won’t they think this is kind of sudden? Don't _you_ think it's kind of sudden?” 

“Konoe,” Rai says, touching my cheek across the table. “My friends will be delighted. And you are more than welcome. I want you here. Is it too soon for you?”

“Um, weirdly, no.”

“All right then. Then it seems we have an understanding.”

I help clean up breakfast—which was delicious served with fruit and syrup—and wash the dishes. Then, he finishes getting dressed—I skip my shower since Rai seems to be in a bit of a hurry. Honestly, I don't mind smelling his scent on me, either. He walks me back to my apartment, kissing me on the lips outside the door—despite the fact that there are other people walking by who see him.

Not sure whether I’m embarrassed or flattered by his attention, I blush and hurry inside and dig out the boxes I used when I first moved here. I don't waste any time. I start packing up my clothes and toiletries, the kitchen stuff that belongs to me and that kind of thing. The bed and the furniture, even the television, they were here when I moved in. 

It’s a lot more work to pack than I anticipated, and I quickly lose track of time. I’m almost done (and I'm hot and sweaty) when there’s a soft knock at my door. I’m excited to see Rai again—and since I’ve been working, I notice I’ve only gotten achier as the day has progressed. I can’t wait to touch the silver cat again. I can't wait for this evening.

However, when I open the door, it isn’t Rai standing there. To my surprise and horror, my boss, dressed in casual clothes—dark jeans and a white button-down shirt— is leaning in the doorway, glaring down at me with creepy red eyes. His pupils narrow into slits and I see his nostrils flare slightly. Maybe he can smell me? Rai was right. I'm sure he is a demon. I immediately try to close the door on him, but he props it open with his shoe.

“What are you doing here?” I hiss, still working at the door. I’m awfully intimidated by Sebastian’s presence. Why would he even come here? I'm not scheduled to work today. He pushes me aside and walks into my apartment, closing the door behind him. 

“What’s all this, then? Do you think you’re going somewhere?”

Sebastian takes a look around the apartment with his critical gaze, which lands on me once he’s checked out the surroundings.

“Um, nothing. It’s nothing.” 

“Oh? And where is your silver friend?”

“He’s on his way back here. He’ll be here _any_ minute, so you should leave. He won't be pleased to find you here.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Sebastian growls. “ _I_ should leave?”

“I quit. I don’t want _anything_ to do with you. Please leave,” I hiss again, baring my fangs and drawing my claws.

“Hmph. So ferocious (and so cute!) with your fur all bristled like that. _Listen_ to me.” My body feels strange for a moment when he tells me to listen, almost as though it is standing at attention, waiting for his command. I shake my head and scratch at my ears to try to make his voice go away and stop sinking into my heart. “You will be coming with me—and you will be _silent_ as we go. I don’t want to hear a peep from you till I say otherwise.”  
  
I open my mouth to protest and not a word comes out. In fact, my throat hurts when I try to speak. It feels like I'm choking. This must be a spell, magic of some kind, just like he used in his office yesterday. I'm scared!

“Come,” he says quietly, taking my hand and pulling me from my apartment. I can’t protest and I can’t fight—my body just submits to whatever he says. It’s incredibly frightening and intimidating. As far as anyone else who might see us is concerned, they see a small Ribika, obediently trailing behind a tall dark-haired person, walking toward the subway station.

He takes me on a ride on the subway—and we are on the train for some time. I notice the scenery of the city fading into the background when the train enters a suburb. Where are we going? I was sure he would take me back to work, but he isn't doing that. Sebastian stands up and opens his mouth. 

“This is our stop. Come.”

I have no choice but to follow. I struggle against the powerless feeling, but only a few tears leak from my eyes despite my efforts to protest. I can’t even tell anyone that I need help and I’m here against my will. I’m terrified. I don't even know where we’re going!

We continue walking on the sidewalk until we get to a large, Victorian-style mansion. Sebastian pushes open the gate and walks up to the door. He unlocks the house and pushes me inside. It's decorated in ornate wallpaper and has chair railings in the hallway. To my right, I see an office. To the left, a parlor. I've never seen a house with an actual parlor before. What is this place? Does he live here? 

“Welcome home, Konoe,” he says softly.

His words make my skin crawl. He pushes me up against the door, which he has closed behind me and grabs my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

“I have a sneaking suspicion that you won’t be very compliant—at least, not at first. When you come to your senses and feel you can be obedient, I will release your voice from its restraint. I do so enjoy the sound of your voice. It’s enchanting.”

He drops my chin and pulls me down the hallway. I see several cats wandering around the house—the kind of animal humans call cats, not like me—and they are in a variety of shapes and sizes. They rub on Sebastian’s legs and also on mine. They are cute and very friendly. They seem to adore their master, but this doesn't calm me. 

But none of them follow us as we head through the door at the end of the hall. It leads down a steep flight of stairs and the room looks oddly dark. Even when the light is switched on, the room’s walls are painted a deep red with plush red rugs thrown all about. This is a strange living area, I think, and Sebastian pulls me across the room over to a plush, upholstered chair.

“Sit,” he says calmly. My body sits down on the chair as he commands and I drop my hands in my lap. “Don’t fuss now." 

I am incredibly frightened. This must be Sebastian’s home—it’s a huge house—and this room has no windows or natural light. I notice there is a bed in the corner of the room. The bed has a large four-post frame and it’s covered in what looks like red satin or silk bedding. Why would he sleep underground, I wonder?

The entire room is red, even the candles in the sconces on the wall. Why would he have candles on the wall if the house has electricity as well? My skin tingles and my tail stands on end stiffly. Sebastian seems to be searching for something in a dresser, also painted red. 

What am I doing here? What does he want with me?

Sebastian turns toward me again, holding something in his hand. It looks like something leather—a collar? He leans over me and issues another command.

“Lift your chin.”

My body obeys, and he fastens the black leather collar around my neck. When I shake my head, I hear a soft bell jingle in my ears. It's shameful. Every time I move that bell will jingle. He is treating me like a pet! And worse, I can't protest or do anything to protect myself!

“Perfect. It’s adorable on you. I knew it would be. Now, hand me your wrists.”

My arms stretch out in front of me as though I’m a puppet. I can’t disobey him. I watch as he fastens leather cuffs around my wrists and buckles them.

“Now. I am expecting a period of adjustment. I understand you may be frightened. But despite your fear, you _will_ obey me. In this house, we only have well-behaved kittens. I will force your obedience until I'm sure you will comply of your own free will.”

He pulls me up to stand by my collar, lowering his nose to my ears. He licks my ear—and it feels excessively wet and sticky—which is so gross compared to Rai’s touch. I shiver in revulsion. 

“So responsive! And it seems I came across you at just the right time. However, I don’t have the time to see to your needs at the moment. Your training must come first. Why don’t you get a little more comfortable?”

I peer up at him, tilting my ears away from him so he can't lick them again. I don’t understand what he’s asking of me. 

“Strip off your shirt and jeans, kitten.”

A wave of nausea floods my body, but my hands move as though by magic. They almost feel like someone else touching me when I pull my shirt off overhead. I fold the shirt neatly and place it on the chair behind me. Then, I watch helplessly as my hands reach for my jeans, which are quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. I slip them off my hips, leaving my shoes on the floor as well.

“Much better. You shouldn’t feel so hot now,” Sebastian says calmly. “Now, just while I’m at work—I need to run the cafe, after all—I’d like you to stay right here. This will be your first lesson.”

He pulls my collar and walks me over to the wall, where he turns me around to face toward the room. The wall is cold against my back, making my tail twitch uncomfortably. A slight metallic sound rings in my ears, as my collar and cuffs are attached to a chain. My arms are raised up overhead, chained against the wall.

“You’ll be a good boy while I’m gone, won’t you?” He leans over me—and now I really can’t move or escape. I try to open my mouth and nothing but a tiny meow comes out. “There, there. I won’t be gone very long. I will feed you and care for you when I come back. You stay here and think about how you will please me, all right?”

He licks both of my ears again, and I meow in protest—but I can neither speak nor escape. He leaves his scent on me—and I _hate_ it. It feels like my fur is being stroked backward.

I look up at him, pleading with my eyes and another small mewling sound.

“Such sweet sounds from you. I had no idea your kind could make such adorable sounds. It's as pretty as my other precious pets. You will get along well with the others, I’m sure. But this afternoon, you will wait here patiently. Alone.”

Brushing long fingers under my chin, Sebastian sweeps out of the room and heads back up the stairs. I hear the door lock behind him, and my heart sinks.

I'm left alone in the dim, red room, which smells oddly of cinnamon. I have no idea what he has planned for me, but I hope Rai will be able to find me. I didn't leave him a message and there was no struggle at my apartment, so will he even know I need his help? Will he think I just left? Maybe that I was afraid of him?

My thoughts run rampant through my mind, and I cannot calm myself. I still can only meow softly. I can't call out or sing or anything. Part of me starts to believe that this must all be a dream. Nothing like this would happen to me in real life, would it?

 


	10. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe is left alone in the basement, waiting anxiously for Sebastian to return. When he does return, the kitten is in for a severe punishment.
> 
> This chapter is pretty graphic and gross. If you've read Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty series, you may recognize some of the ideas behind it. If you're squeamish, please skip this chapter. You can read the summary if you like.

For the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, I’m stuck in this dark red room. I can’t tell what time it is since the cellar door is shut and there are no windows. It’s dim in here, and I can’t sit down nor can I lower my arms which have been above my head for hours. Every time I shift on my feet, the bell around my collar jingles in a humiliating way, and the sound is not just annoying; it makes fear rise into my chest, making me feel less than a person and more like a beast. It’s painful to be stuck here—though I struggle in my chains, trying to get more comfortable.

While I wait, I wonder if I should hope for Sebastian to return so he will release me from these restraints or if I should worry about his return—and what he may do to me after he gets back. Just before he left, he asked me to think about how I might please him. The thought of him touching me sexually is repulsive—even if my body is hot and sweaty, just like it was six months ago.

More than anything, I keep Rai’s face at the forefront of my mind. I _long_ for him—and not just his face. It’s as if my body wants him. I’m utterly frustrated and really afraid, but I can’t move nor can I make a single noise louder than a meow. Where is he right now? What is he doing? And does he think I ran away from him?

What am I even doing here? Have I really made a contract with a demon? Is that what the paperwork was that I signed? If so, I was tricked. I shouldn’t be held accountable if I was tricked, should I?

Of course, I can’t do anything to help myself. And feeling vulnerable and helpless isn’t something I enjoy. Well… that may not be entirely true when I remember last night. Rai scruffed me and made me feel vulnerable and helpless, and I _loved_ it. I really _enjoyed_ the feeling—of letting go and just letting him take care of me. Of course, I was a little embarrassed, as well, especially afterward. He watched me lose myself in pleasure. But I did enjoy it immensely.

But I am terrified now. I know what the demon has planned for me isn’t going to feel like that.

The more I ponder, the more I begin to believe that Sebastian must indeed be a demon. He’s caught me, brought me here against my will, and now I can’t escape. Don't demons eat creatures like me? What does he want with me? I don't understand.

Even if I try not to get discouraged, I am worried about Rai. He must have come back to my apartment by now and found me missing. I’m sure I didn’t lock the door—I didn’t have time on my way out. So does he think I have run away? Perhaps he will think I’m afraid to commit. The thought of him showing up at my empty apartment and not finding me there is devastating. I am praying that he knows something happened to me. 

In addition to my depressing thoughts, my arms and shoulders ache. Shifting around won’t relieve the pressure, and my legs are sore and tired. I start to think a little about the sore muscles in my legs and butt—and why they might be this sore. It probably has to do with my unusual activity over the past few days. I am tired and I want to sleep. 

I’ve had several hours to myself—though it hasn’t been a full shift, I think, before the demon returns. I’ve worked myself up into quite a state, wanting to beg him to let me go home. But even when I hear the door open, all I can do is make that pitiful meow. I can’t even speak a single word.

“Good evening, kitten. Your scent has made the room smell so nice.”

He walks down the stairs and approaches me, red eyes glowing sharply. He loosens his tie while watching me.

"I had an interesting afternoon. Your silver-haired friend stopped by. He is quite an attractive fellow. He was concerned for you and I assured him I hadn't seen you."

My ears twitch at the mention of Rai. Did he come looking for me? I hope he doesn't give up easily.

“How are you feeling? More submissive, I'd bet. I’ll release your voice for now, if you can behave.”  
  
“Let me go!” I shout as soon as I am able, struggling against my restraints, but all I do is make the bell on my collar jingle. It’s _humiliating_. “I want to go home!”

“Now, now, kitten. That’s not submissive. Aren’t you tired? Don’t you feel like a rest?”

“Let me go! Please!” 

“I love the sound of your voice, but you should keep it down so you don’t disturb the neighbors,” Sebastian says softly, touching my chin gently. I don’t want to look at him and I don’t want him to touch me!

“Please…” I whisper softly, surprised I can no longer yell and scream. 

“Ah, your body feels hot to the touch. Is it close to your season? Is that why you smell so nice? Is that perhaps why the silver cat was so anxious to find you?” Sebastian mumbles into my neck, and he licks my throat. I can’t do anything to defend myself, so I shiver in disgust.

“Don’t touch me,” I growl.

“Aww. Don’t be like that. If it’s not me touching you, who do you think it will be? Your silver friend has no idea where to look.” 

I meet his gaze, confused.

“I’m not alone here, you see.” He releases my hands from the restraints, and I fall forward into his arms, helpless. He has released my voice, but I am unable to move my body in any way—except for my ears and tail, which twitch restlessly. “Come. Let’s move you to the bed. You were a very good boy while I was away.”

He pushes me down onto the bed, moving my hands above my head and attaching them to the posts of the bed frame. He straightens out my body, pulling it down against the silk sheets and to my utter disgust, I feel his fingers hooking into the waistband of my underwear.  
  
“Please— _don’t_!” My voice is much softer now, forced to obey his command to keep quiet. I don’t want his hands on me. “Don’t touch me!” 

My skin shivers repulsively and the abhorrent bell jingles around my neck when his hands glide down the length of my body, stripping off my boxers. Also, he spreads my legs apart—and I feel a soft touch and hear a soft metallic click at each of my ankles. I think I’ve been cuffed to the bed, my legs spread wide, completely naked and vulnerable. I shiver in fear as he pets me, running his hands down my sides and then back up the insides of my thighs. 

“You don’t want me to touch you? I could make you feel good,” he murmurs in a soft, husky voice.

“No! Please!” I beg.

“So be it. We can do things the hard way, then.” He departs for a moment, leaving me vulnerable and alone. That heavy darkness that follows him lifts from the room momentarily, giving me a little space and time to breathe. But it’s so quiet, and I know he will be back. I try to call out for help, and a soft meow is all that I can bring forth. Tears burn in my eyes, and I’m humiliated and tired. I want to rest and sleep, my legs and arms ache—but I’m too afraid. I know he will be back. I just don’t know when. 

It’s less then ten minutes before I hear the door open again. He is speaking softly—I think to one of his cats, and I hear soft paws following him down the stairs. 

“You are good kittens and you deserve a treat,” he says, addressing his pets. I can’t see him, since I’m facedown and the stairs are not within my view. The bed is opposite the staircase. My ears heat up when I realize what he must be able to see when he approaches. “Pay attention, kitty, and you will see I treat my pets very well.” 

Something cold is smeared against my nape. I shiver slightly—and my nose twitches. It smells slightly salty and it feels slimy and oily, but I have no idea what it is. 

“Keep still, sweet kitten,” he whispers and spreads that sticky feeling down my spine. It feels—weirdly—like a butter knife. It isn’t hurting or scraping me, but it feels like he is spreading something on my skin. Then, my fur bristles when he slips something below my tail, spreading my cheeks and slipping something in between. When he lets go, something solid and cold is resting there. For the life of me, it feels like a pat of butter.

 _Butter_? What the hell is this?

“Go ahead, my pretties. He’s all yours.”

A soft weight sinks into the mattress, and I turn my head. It’s one of his cats, a black one, nose twitching curiously as he approaches my body restrained on the bed. Then another weight and another and another—I think four cats at least are on the bed with me, walking up to my body and climbing on me, pushing their noses into my sides. Soft fur caresses my underarms and small soft paws climb on top of my back.

It doesn’t take long for me to shiver when I feel a tongue—small and rough like sandpaper—shoot out to lick whatever he has smeared on my neck. Another tongue attacks my spine, another my shoulders. I shiver with aversion when I feel a tiny little rough tongue lapping at the base of my tail, sinking deeper and deeper into my body. It's repulsive and it feels totally wrong, and yet it's oddly arousing. It makes my breath quicken and my body heat up.

And it’s not just their tongues. I can feel their furry little tails flicking against me, the longer haired fur from their bellies brushing against my skin, even the fur tufts between their toes makes me shiver. It all—mortifyingly—reminds of the white cat’s fur. It’s soft and silky—and so gentle.

It’s maddening and horrifying at the same time—and terribly stimulating. I can’t seem to control my voice or my body, gasping in horror that doesn’t _only_ sound like horror.

I can’t help myself—tears spill from my eyes—and this feels so disgusting and repellant. I try to struggle, but that warms up the pats of butter (which is what it must be) up more quickly, making them melt and slide across my skin. The little tongues chase them eagerly—and the one licking between my thighs now is utterly abhorrent.

“Please,” I whisper, unable to raise my voice. I meow desperately, and I can feel the cats licking me purring happily. I do not purr, thankfully. I'm too disgusted with both this treatment and my response to it. 

“You’re doing very well. It seems you express yourself quite easily. Now… it could have just been _me_ doing this to you, had you complied and submitted to my request. You’ve instead offered my kittens a treat. I'm sure you'll be great friends after this.” 

The cats lick at me for many minutes and time crawls by as Sebastian paces around the bed. Every time he comes into my field of vision, I turn my head away so he can’t see my face. My ears are hot, my cheeks are blushing, and my tail won’t be still, though it’s trying to push the cat away from me.

My constant movement eventually attracts another cat’s attention—one who has apparently had his fill of butter, it seems. Small paws claw at my fur, and one of the weights on the bed lifts suddenly when the cat jumps in the air trying to catch my twitching tail. I try to calm myself and calm my tail, but I can’t seem to stop it from twitching. 

“Please!” I beg again.

“Have you had enough?” Sebastian purrs softly—and now his hands caress my ears gently. It feels uncomfortable but much less intense than the cats’ tongues. “Look at you, my sweet kitten. You’re in quite a state. I wonder if it will be easier to discipline you when you’re so overwhelmed.”  
  
My ears flatten down against my skull—what else could he possibly have in mind for me?

Soon, the cats are chased away from my body and from my bed, leaving me slightly damp where the butter has melted—and my fear rises.

“You must learn to submit your will to mine in all things. Then you, too, will be treated with love. Unlike these little beasts, your will needs to be tamed.”

Anxiety explodes through my body and pools in my stomach, making it feel heavy and sick.

“P-please,” I beg softly. “D-don’t hurt me.”  
  
“You see, though… Discipline is supposed to hurt. The pain makes you malleable and is what allows you to submit your will to mine.” Sebastian’s voice is tender and soft—almost loving—but it creeps into my ears just like that melting butter did, and it feels all wrong and disgusting.

The fur bristles on my tail and my ears when I feel something cool pressed against my backside. It feels like leather—or perhaps something covered in leather—and my body shrinks away.

“Open your eyes,” Sebastian commands, and I obey. I have to obey. The strange sensation leaves my bottom and he brings up something that looks like a leather-covered paddle before my eyes. “Now, for the duration of this punishment, I will allow you to beg and cry and plead. And I won’t ask you to keep your body still.”  
  
That makes no sense, seeing I can’t move anyway, with the way I am spread out on the bed. A low chuckle fills my ears.

“I haven’t decided how much you will need. But I will spank you until I see that you have submitted to the punishment.”  
  
“Wait!” I cry. 

“What is it?”

“H-how w-will I l-let you know I s-submit?! I submit _now_! I’m very sorry! Please—you don’t have to—” 

“Hush. I will punish you till your body submits. And to give you a hint, you never did submit your body to your last punishment.”  
  
My ears twitch, my tail lashes. I don’t understand what he wants from me, and I can’t stand the anticipation. But I really don’t have long to wait till I feel the paddle smacking my ass, jiggling through my body and pressing my hips against the sheets.

Cries spill from my mouth almost immediately—loud, pained screams—as the paddle comes down again and again in an angry volley against my butt and thighs. The blows to my thighs hurt a lot more than the ones to my ass, and the blows applied to the place my thighs and butt meet are even more intense, making blood pool heavily in my groin and hips. 

My tail lashes helplessly—and I can’t remember ever feeling this helpless in my entire life. I want the punishment to stop—I _need_ it to stop—and I don’t know how to show my submission. 

I start to beg and plead through my tears, but even that isn’t enough. If anything, it makes the blows come harder and faster, heating up my skin to a burn. What should I do? How…?

“Kitten, relax your body. I can see you tense up every time the paddle connects with your skin. Don’t you know that only makes it worse?”  
  
I can’t bring myself to relax, however—as hard as I try—and soon, the paddling stops.

Despite my best efforts, I can’t stop the tears and grateful sounds that escape me. 

“Thank you thank you thank you I’m so sorry I will never disobey again…” It goes on and on, filling up the room like my song does.

Sebastian walks away from the bed, the paddle hanging off his wrist by its slim strap. He heads out of my line of sight very quickly. I can’t see what he is doing, but I hope I have pleased him. I hope he will stop now—but I hear something that sounds like a fridge open and then close, and I hear him doing something that sounds like kitchen prep of some kind.

My ears twitch, confused, my tail still lashing and my ass on fire. Then, a spicy smell floods my nose and burns my eyes. It’s a sweet kind of spicy—like cinnamon or ginger.

“You did not please me. You still have not submitted. I have just the tool to teach you.”

“Please!” I beg. “I don’t know what you want from me!” 

“Oh, don’t worry, kitten. You will very soon. You’ll understand very, very soon.”

He walks back over to the bed, carrying something in his hand and my anxiety increases tenfold. 

“Please…” 

“Your pleading voice is very nice in my ears. There’s something special about your voice. It’s almost magic,” Sebastian says softly. “I heard it the first time I met you. I love hearing you cry and plead."  
  
My cheeks are spread apart suddenly and my tail is pulled up roughly. I gasp when I feel something being pressed inside me—there—in that sensitive hidden place. Rai has been the only one to ever touch me there—and he’s gentle when he does. This is uncomfortable and very unpleasant—as I’m stretched apart and something is pushed inside me. And then—it starts to burn. I try to push it out, but every time I clench my muscles, it burns even more. I scream in horror and try to relax. Even if I clench my cheeks it burns.

“There you go. That looks much prettier already, little kitten,” Sebastian says, his voice pleased. “Now. Let’s try this again.”

Before I can even protest, the paddle comes down against my ass again and again—in a rapid succession—and I can’t do anything to defend myself. When I clench my muscles to try to protect myself from the paddle, that thing—the piece of ginger—burns deep inside my body. Also, I can feel the juices leaking out—slowly with the butter—and it burns my skin raw. 

I am screaming now—in pain even when I’m not being paddled, but I finally relax my body enough so the burning inside my body stops its bright intensity, leaving it a slow and steady burn.

“That’s a good boy, kitten.” The low voice purrs softly in my ear, but the paddling doesn’t stop.

“Please please please”

I beg through clenched teeth, keeping my body relaxed as possible. And finally, the swats slow down. I’m left with a few harsh smacks—ones I will surely feel for days afterward, my body shaking and exhausted. A cool hand smoothes across my punished backside, slipping in between my thighs. In spite of my best efforts, I arch my back just a little, hoping he will pull out the ginger resting inside my body. It still burns and stings, and it feels gross.

“Please…” 

“You’ve done very well. You’ve finally pleased me. Now. Rest here for a while and enjoy the rest of your punishment. I’ll return to see you shortly.”

Another harsh sob slips out as I hear his footsteps retreating. The heat inside my body has the horrible effect of arousing me—when I’m not being directly punished, it feels like more blood is pooling in my hips with how hot my insides are burning. I can't think of anything except Rai's cock inside of me, and my cock presses hard against the bed. My tail won’t be still, and my tears slow to a steady pace.

I exhale a shaky breath, my ears burning in mortification, terrified of what sort of care he has in store. I can’t allow myself to think of Rai. It’s much too painful. So I let my eyelids drift close, trying to ignore the desire building in my body, and I wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary for the weak of heart (though this fic is probably not for you if you are):
> 
> Konoe is left alone in Sebastian's basement, restrained from the ceiling--for hours. He isn't sure whether he wants Sebastian to come back or not. His body is teetering on the edge, but he knows the demon surely has something worse planned.
> 
> When Sebastian does return, Konoe is less than submissive. He is forced onto the bed, his arms and legs restrained, and is covered with butter. Then, Sebastian's pets come and clean him up--much to Konoe's shame.
> 
> And still, that's not enough for the demon. So he paddles Konoe, and figs him when he won't relax into the punishment. Finally, he leaves the kitten alone and heads back upstairs.


	11. Pet training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update to this fic, thanks to the Kinktober series I have been obsessing over. If you follow that series, this won't be new to you. However, it fits the story quite well, so there we are.
> 
> Sebastian returns to his captive kitten and announces that pet training will begin.

After at least half an hour, Sebastian returns to the basement where he has been keeping me restrained on the bed. To my relief, he removes the ginger from my ass, but it still burns for a while afterward. My butt is stinging from that brutal paddling and my insides feel like they are on fire, but at least it won’t get worse from here. I hope.

I want to ask about Rai—I know I’m in heat, or will be at the peak of my heat within a day or two—and I want to see the silver cat. I am afraid Sebastian has plans to keep me here for an extended period of time. When he releases my voice, I ask a soft question.

“Sebastian, sir… why are you keeping me here? Is it because I said I quit my job? If I continue working for you, will you let me go home? Please?”

“Hmm. It did upset me when you tried to get out of your contract. But you won’t be quitting your work at the cafe. And in the meantime, it pleases me to keep you here.”

My heart sinks. What does he _want_ with me?

“It’s my goal to train you—make you into the perfect employee—and my perfect pet. That was the contract you signed, after all.”

My ears twitch in surprise.

“The contract? You mean the employee papers you said were standard?”

Sebastian smiles as he sits next to me on the bed, nodding his chin slightly.

“Indeed. It would serve you well to read contracts before signing them.”

I feel a rush of irritation that I try to suppress, but my agitation shows obviously in my bristled fur, my twitching ears, and lashing tail.

“Ahh. Now, now. Keep your temper. This won’t be all bad.”

I can’t believe his words.

“And soon, perhaps as early as tomorrow, I will have you working with the staff at the cafe again. You will be a perfect model employee there—with my help.”

My heart lifts just a little—maybe Rai will find me.

“As you have seen, I have the ability to control your actions. Let’s do a little practice.”

He releases the cuffs on my ankles and wrists from the bed, and I immediately curl up on my side.

“When you are in my house, you will wear this collar and these cuffs at all times—unless I specifically remove them.”

His voice feels heavy in my ears—and indeed, even if I wanted to take them off, I couldn’t.

“Additionally, until you are properly trained to my satisfaction, I will be treating you like one of the other cats in the house. You will crawl on all fours, drink and eat from a dish I serve you on the floor and show affection to me. Let’s see how you do.”

Show affection? I have no idea what he means. Plus, I’m still naked, so I’m feeling very shy—even worse because I'm aroused from the ginger treatment and the impending season.

“Get down from the bed and sit.”

My body moves off the bed and I sit down on the floor, folding my legs underneath me. To my shame, the stupid bell jingles with every movement. I look down at my hands in my lap, and I try to stop my tail from lashing. It’s puffed up and bristled, and I try to use it to hide my erection.

“Pets don’t have shame about their bodies. Relax your tail.”

To my surprise, my tail floats behind me, softly waving. I am incredibly exposed now and I feel my ears heating up.

“Please,” I whisper softly—entreating him to show me a little mercy.

“At this house, cats don’t speak. You may express yourself by purring and meowing.”

I feel the words in my throat close up suddenly and to my surprise, a meow spills out.

“You certainly have a mysterious voice.”

My college curriculum is going to go to hell in a handbasket if I don’t attend class. I try to open my mouth to ask about them, and all that comes out is another desperate meow.

“That’s a good boy.” He leans down and pets my ears gently—running his fingers through the fur. It’s a revolting touch—it feels so wrong, he smells wrong—no, he smells _dangerous_ —but what can I do? There’s nothing I can do to help myself. “Now, when I stroke your fur, I want you to show affection and appreciation for my attention. You can push your head into my hands and purr, for example.”

To my shock, my body responds how he requests, and I push my head back into his hand—just like Emi does to me when I pet her—and a purr spills from my throat. I don’t like this—it feels stifling and controlling. The panic must be evident in my expression since he continues talking in a soothing tone.

“Don’t worry, kitten. Soon, you will be delighted to show me affection of your own accord and I will remove the restraints I have placed on you. Until you are eager to obey me on your own, I will assist you.”

A few tears slip down my face.

“Beautiful. You are beautiful decorated with tears.” He pets me some more, and I purr again, pushing my head up into his hands. “Now, on all fours.”

My body moves on its own—and I’m terribly embarrassed, again because of the jingling bell on my collar. Also, I hate being naked in front of anyone—even being nude around Rai is difficult and makes me feel shy. But this is a _demon_! I try to beg for mercy, but only another meow comes out and I am not able to disobey.

Something is attached to my neck—a chain—like a leash.

“I know, kitten. My other cats don’t usually walk on a leash, but until I can trust you, this is how I will help train you. Follow me.”

He gives the leash a tug, yanking my body forward. I stumble and scrabble on my hands and knees, following him up the stairs and out of the basement, a pit of anxiety in my stomach. The bell on my collar jingles with every movement, making me even more aware of my powerlessness.

“Your bottom is gorgeous all pink. It matches these lovely ears. I should like to keep it this way all the time.”

I protest his words with another meow, and he chuckles softly.

“I know, I know. I will be gentle with you and give you a chance to obey. Now. You need to eat.”

He drags me into the kitchen, the bell tinkling softly in my ears—well, I crawl as fast as I can, humiliation rushing through my chest—but my stomach growls the minute I see food in the dish in front of me. It’s a cat food bowl, though—no silverware is anywhere in sight. I’m hungry—I haven’t eaten for a long while—but I’m not sure what to do.

“Go ahead. Don’t wait on my account.”

It appears to be some sort of stew—rice and vegetables and meat—all mixed together in gravy. I reach down my hand to scoop some into my mouth and am soundly spanked on my bare ass before I touch the food with my hand. It’s hard enough to jingle the bell at my neck. The single slap rings through my body, sounding with pain from my already-paddled behind.

“Bad kitty!” Sebastian scolds me. My ears lower in shame, and I’m not sure what to do. “Eat like a kitten does.”

Still unsure, I lean forward and lick the food from the bowl hesitantly. It’s gross—since the food gets on my chin and cheek—but if I’m hungry, I will eat. Plus my body seems to obey his commands even without me doing anything.

“Don’t forget your water.” He pushes a water bowl close to me with his foot.

I slurp some water from the dish, keeping my hands flat on the floor. My claws are drawn in anger and humiliation, but I’m terrified of his punishment. He seems very happy to see me eating like this—and I don’t eat my fill. I just eat enough to sate my immediate hunger, and then I sit back on my legs.

“All done? You didn’t eat it all.”

I can only meow in reply, much to my irritation.

“You’re a mess—such a messy eater. Groom yourself and make yourself presentable.”

Of course, it was messy! I wasn’t allowed to use my hands or any utensils, and I’ve never done anything like this before. Licking my hands, I groom my face carefully, paying attention to the food I’ve spilled on my chin and cheek, and even my throat. Sebastian watches me carefully, his gaze boring into me as I do this, and that look makes me shiver with revulsion.

“That’s much better. Now it’s playtime.”

He tugs my leash lightly and I forget I’m supposed to crawl. When I kneel up to try to stand, I am spanked again—hard enough to make another pained meow slip out of my mouth. Tinkle, tinkle goes the bell around my neck.

“All fours, kitten. Don’t forget.”

He leads me into the living room—or maybe it’s a parlor? I don’t really know the difference. And he has a cat toy there—it looks like a feather at the end of a stick.

“This is good exercise for you,” Sebastian claims.

Weirdly, the sight of that feather moving from side to side reminds me of the fox-tail plants outside of my home in Karou, and I find my instincts tickled. I can’t help myself—I reach up to grab it in my claws, again and again, much to Sebastian’s delight and my mortification.

Somehow having my instincts as a Ribika tickled is even worse than the degrading things he has forced me to do so far. This feels like my own body is betraying me! But I can’t seem to control myself, and he plays with me this way for some time. I’m still not used to the sound the bell makes at every move.

“Good boy,” he murmurs softly. “Now, climb up next to me on the couch. You should be tired now. Sit with me and show me affection.”

I climb up on the couch as he requests, unsure of what to do. He pats his lap and I lie my head down, letting him stroke my ears.

“Don’t forget to show me your affection,” he warns me.

In return, I purr—deliberately—which sounds a little fake to me. But once I get going, it sounds more realistic and comes more naturally. He moves his hand to my tail and strokes it, firmly at the base and then more gently toward the tip. He actually is making me feel kind of good, which also helps my purr.

It’s very strange to be pet this way—emphasizing my lack of power and control—but I really can’t do a thing to help myself. I can tell even after getting out some exercise and eating that I am approaching the peak of my heat. I can’t imagine what Sebastian has in mind for me. The thought of him touching me sexually is more than I can bear and sends waves of revulsion through my body. But then he starts to talk to me softly, using the same gentle tone he uses with the other cats.

“Kitten, I think I need you at work tomorrow. Your presence at the cafe brings in more business. And now you see I can control your actions—and eventually, I will control your thoughts, too. So you shouldn’t have a problem switching back to Ribika for a few hours tomorrow, will you?”

I meow in reply—still mightily irritated that I’m not able to speak in words. But what can I do? If he does bring me to the cafe, it’s possible Rai will show up again. Maybe I will be able to tell him what happened, and my heart lifts a little. It would be ideal—and maybe he can get me out of this. Didn’t he say he was a bounty hunter before he came to Midorijima?

“There’s a good boy. Go ahead and sleep. I’m sure you’ve had a trying day. I’ll save showing you _my_ affection for another time—when you’re good and ready for it. I know you’ve been through many changes today, so it’s best you rest well and are prepared for tomorrow’s shift.”

Closing my eyes, I relax my body—the best I can do around a demon, anyway—and one who is continuing to stroke his fingers through my fur. Instead of listening to the panic rising in my chest, I focus my mind on the silver cat—his face, his hair, his beautiful long fur, his tail. It helps relax me and I drift off to sleep.


End file.
